Resonancia monocromatica
by TodosDanAscoMenosYo
Summary: Elizabeth fue la supuesta disipula del general Yeegar 5 meses antes de su muerte,lo que no saben y que ella tambien desconoce es que esconde un oscuro pasado junto a los Noah. ¿el desenlace?, entren y descubranlo.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Ohayou!, soy Alex-san nuevamente, Chilly-chan me ha pedido que suba su fic nuevamente y que lo arregle, ella en estos momentos se encuentra con una contusión en su mano derecha y no puede realizar ningún esfuerzo con ella durante algunos meses_

_Chilly, esperamos que te recuperes pronto!_

_Te quieren…tus amigos, enemigos, personas a la que les hablas en la calle sin conocerlas, lectores y críticos._

_Disclaimer: el anime/manga -man no le pertenece a Chilly, si no que le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino_

Capitulo 1: Llegada

-Elizabeth-dono, por favor deje de hacer trampa –aquel buscador de anteojos estaba mas que arto, la nueva exorcista de corto cabello negro solo sonreía de manera despreocupada- es mas que evidente que hace trampa, ¡saque esas cartas de su manga! –le exigió con leve tic en su ojo-

- ¡Son ellas las que se dirigen a mi! –alego con falsa inocencia, mientras se arremangaba la mangas de su chaqueta de exorcista- y para mas se esconden en mis manguitas, ¡cartas malas! –Empieza a sacar lentamente las cartas, mientras el buscador la observaba con una gota cayendo por su cien-

- … -el joven castaño y de extraños anteojos la miro con ojos entrecerrados-

- ya, ya, Alphonce-san, reparta de nuevo –le aconsejo la pálida joven a la vez que se llevaba otro Pedaso de tarta a la boca-

-Tsh –seguía con una mirada fulminante pintada en el rostro-

El castaño empezó a barajar nuevamente mientras pensaba…encontrar a aquella jovencita había sido fácil, demasiado fácil…siquiera le tubo que dar explicaciones acerca de la orden, lo que eran los exorcistas y lo de la inocencia, ella ya lo sabia todo y para mas pareciese que llevaba bastante tiempo esperando a que la orden se diera cuenta de su existencia, ahora solo bastaba que se encontrara con el general Tiredoll y su grupo para que la encaminasen hacia la orden

-Alphonce-san -la chica tenia los codos sobre la mesa y afirmaba la cabeza entre sus manos mientras miraba despectivamente al buscador- ¡Alphonce-san!

-…? –el castaño alzo su vita un momento, mientras seguía revolviendo de forma enfermiza el desgastado fajo de cartas-

- ¿como son los exorcistas de la orden?

-¡ah!, ya estaba esperando que me preguntara tal cosa....veamos –llevo una de sus manos al mentón, a modo de buscar la palabra correcta- el grupo que la espera es encabezado por el general Tiredoll-dono, es un hombre muy simpático y buena persona

-ora, que bien

Sonrió con alegría, para luego llevarse el último trozo de tarta a la boca mientras que en su imaginación se presentaba una imagen de cómo seria el general.

Este caminaba por una abstracta plazoleta, vestido con el dorado traje de la orden, y se veía como un joven y vivaz muchacho, al cual le encantaban los dulces y detestaba los insectos.

-Marie-dono y Kanda-dono –prosiguió algo molesto, al notar que la jovencita no prestaba atención alguna a lo que el le decía- son sus aprendices, muy fuertes por lo demás…pero Kanda-dono es algo alejado del grupo

- ¡ah! Es un antisocial –soltó la jovencita con una sonrisa, mientras trataba de averiguar como poder detener al buscador y adueñarse de las cartas-

-Eliza-dono no diga esas cosas, y menos frente a Kanda-dono –el buscador empezó a repartir nuevamente con una gotita cayendo de su cien- aunque veo que eso será imposible ya que es muy impulsiva

- ¿y no se supone que debe tener otro estudiante? –soltó sin mas, mientras ordenaba sus cartas, maldijo a aquel buscador en su fuero interno, solo le habían salido un par de acez-

-…. –el joven de anteojos bajo la mirada, la ojiazul se dio cuanta de inmediato que algo malo sucedía-

-lo siento, yo…

-Daisya Barry…era su otro estudiante, pero –trato de que su voz sonara como de costumbre, para no preocupar más a la joven- fue acecinado por uno de los Noah

- !! –la chica se enarqueo con sorpresa- (los Noah…¡malditos!)

Mientras tanto un desgastado grupo de exorcistas se encontraba descansando en uno de los cafés de la estación, para su suerte, el peliazul parecía andar de buen humor, ya que no articulo disgusto alguno al haber llegado al café.

-general, ¿por que nos detuvimos aquí? –el hombre de gran oído se hizo escuchar luego de haber terminado se taza de te-

- pues mi buen alumno –el aludido levanto su rostro y le respondió- para descansar y poder presentarles a su nuevo compañero

- ¿otro exorcista?, ¡que bien! –Miranda sonrió-

-¡hump! –bufo de manera molesta el samurai, de seguro se trataría de otro idiota-

-!!

-¿Qué ocurre Marie? –el general se enarco-

-akumas, y no están muy lejos

--

- ¡Osh!, ¡este maldito juego!, ¡estoy segura de que me estas enseñando mal!, ¡así no es como yo lo aprendí! –Grito la chica tirando las cartas al aire, para luego jalarse los cabellos en señal de desesperación-

-Elizabeth-dono…no grite por favor –le pidió el buscador alzando su mano para que la chica dejase de protestar, ya que había entrado uno de los acomodadores para ver lo que sucedía-

- ¡tu!, ¡tuuu! –grito nuevamente apuntando al buscador- Ya hasta se me olvido lo que iba a decirte –la inglesa se recarga en su asiento cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, quedando totalmente muda (aquella fue la única ocasión en la que el vagón tubo tranquilidad), mientras tanto el joven buscador pedía otro pedazo de pastel para su acompañante-

-…Elizabeth-dono por favor quiero que se comporte como la…!!

La inglesa se levanto de golpe y abre la ventana del vagón, haciendo que a través de ella entrara un fuerte viento que voló todas las cartas esparciéndolas por el lugar, el buscador se sorprendió por aquella acción y quedándose con el Pedaso de pastel en sus manos.

-E-Elizabe…

-¡Shhh! –lo hizo callar mientras sacaba su cabeza por la ventana, haciendo que su lacio cabello negro se meciera con el viento- ….mmmh….parece que me equivoque –entro nuevamente la cabeza dentro del vagón, un tanto decepcionada-

- ¿que ocurre? –Miraba con interés a la joven de pálida tez, mientras esta volvía a tomar asiento en su lugar-

- ¿Hug?, no nada es solo que creí haber sentido algo, es todo –repuso con media sonrisa, pero aquel gesto no calmo al buscador, este lucia pálido, como si acabase de ver un fantasma- ¿Qué ocurre?

- a-a-a… ¡akuma!

Una explosión remeció todo el tren, los pasajeros comenzaron a inquietarse al ver extrañas criaturas volando alrededor de los vagones. Una gota de sangre callo al piso…aquel buscador y la nueva exorcista ahora se encontraban tirados en el suelo, mientras un akuma nivel 2 reía sobre ellos, aquella chica lo había salvado del impacto mortal…desde el piso el buscador analizo la situación el silencio, no podía escuchar nada, solo un molesto pitido en sus oídos a causa de la explosión....el vagón en que viajaban se había reducido a la mitad, la chica se encontraba con una herida expuesta en el brazo y para empeorar la situación la gente comenzó a llegar de otros vagones, para ver lo ocurrido

-A-Alphonce-san… ¿estas bien? –La londinense se levanto con el rostro ennegrecido, mientras apretaba con fuerza su brazo-

- ¡hahaha!, ¡muere exorcista! –Se carcajeo nuevamente el akuma- veo que mi ataque no te causo daño, ¿acaso eres de tipo parásito?

- … -la joven estaba a espaldas del akuma, y solo volteo a mirarlo fríamente, este exploto de inmediato como si una extraña fuerza lo apretara-

-…wou –El buscador se quedo pasmado, aquella chica era mas virtuosa de lo que parecía-

-¡oigan!, ¡¿Están bien?! –Se escuchaban voces detrás de la puerta-

-¡ah! ¡Hay mounstros sobre los vagones! –El pánico y los gritos se hicieron generales-

-¡calmence! –se hizo oír una voz entre la despavorida multitud- ¡regresen a sus asientos por favor!

- 6, la mitad de nivel 3… ¡ja! –sonríe tranquilamente al voltear y ver al castaño- Alphonce-san ayuda a que los pasajeros se calmen, y que por favor no se asomen por las ventanas

- ¡Ha-Hai!

Luego de esto la chica desaparece del lugar después de un verde resplandor

--

-¡Maldición! ¡La mitad del tren esta destruido!

-Yuu-kun tranquilízate –el general de anteojos miraba la escena-

Tal y como dijo el samurai, la mitad del tren había resultado destruida, la locomotora apenas alcanzo siquiera a llegar a la estación, cuando todos los pasajeros comenzaron a descender rápidamente de los vagones...la gente que esperaba en la estación se empezó a acumular frente al tren, mientras un desorientado buscador se dirigió inmediatamente al general Tiredoll

-¿que ocurrió? –El gensei se acerco al buscador, con un tono de preocupación en su voz-

-¡E-Elizabeth-dono!...ella…ella aun no se donde esta y..

-¡ge-ge-gensui! ¡Mire!–el grito de miranda se izo escuchar por todo el lugar, todos dirigieron su mirada al techo de la locomotora-

-… -Kanda desenvaino a Mungen-

- pppffft… ¡ajajajaja!

Un akuma nivel 3 soltó una sonora carcajada con aquella exorcista entre sus manos, estaba asfixiándola, pero al parecer esta se encontraba inconsciente, ya que no trataba de soltarse de su agarre, la gente comenzó a gritar y a correr despavorida, el caos se hizo nuevamente y aquel akuma estaba listo para evolucionar

-¡Elizabeth-dono! –Grito el buscador cayendo de rodillas al piso-

-¡haaa! –Kanda sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo al ataque, pero una especie de barrera le impidió llegar al akuma, y lo despidió unos metros por el aire- ¡¿Qué…?!

-¿una barrera?, ¿el akuma?...no –reflexionaba el general en voz alta-

De pronto una luz verdosa los cegó, provenía de la locomotora, el akuma ahora se encontraba petrificado, y una chica de baja estatura sentada junto a el, sonreía, pero era una sonrisa extraña, daba miedo

-vaya, vaya…eres un mal chico akuma-san –canturreo la londinense de cabellos oscuros, para luego levantarse y extender su mano con la palma abierta en dirección al akuma-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?!, ¡si yo te mate! –pregunto confundido el akuma mientras trataba de moverse, pero aquellos esfuerzos fueron en vano-

- en tus sueños, tal vez….shhh, no te alteres tanto o si no esto se pondrá feo –lo amenazo para luego soltar una risa burlona- ¡Bye-Bye!

- ¡noooooo!

Cierra la palma de su mano y el akuma explota, la chica sonríe nuevamente.

Luego esta apareció a los pies de la locomotora y toda la gente del lugar estallo en vitoreos y felicitaciones para la joven que había exterminado de forma extraña a aquella extraña criatura, esta solo sonreía y poso su perdida mirada en el grupo de exorcistas

- Elizabeth-dono…-el buscador sonrió, para luego ponerse de pie-

- ¡Alphonce-san!, ¡estas vivo! –le grito la chica, mientras corría a su encuentro-

-…-el grupo se mantenía en silencio, aun no comprendía bien la situación-

-¡vaya!, Elizabeth-chan tiene unas habilidades muy sorprendentes, y curiosas por lo demás –el general le sonrió amable para luego extenderle su mano- Froy Tiredoll, seré tu maestro

-Elizabeth Azcaldeath…encantada –estrecho el saludo del general de anteojos-

-Bienvenida Elizabeth-chan –la controladora del tiempo la saludo con alegría-


	2. Chapter 2

_Chilly, me ha costado arreglarlo por el tema de que ya se me acerca el cuento de la PSU (prueba selección universitaria)_

_Disclaimer: el anime/manga -man no le pertenece a Chilly, si no que le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino_

_Aclaración: Crossovers no hay ninguno, no se confundan_

Capitulo 2: ¡¿Bakanda?!

-¡Adiós Alphonce-saaaan!

Los exorcistas se marchaban ya de la estación, y la nueva exorcista se despedía a lo lejos del extraño buscador de anteojos

-Elizabeth-chan es muy alegre -sonreía con timidez la controladora del tiempo a la vez que miraba maternalmente a la ojiazul-

-demasiado -protesto el samurai por lo bajo- ¡Tsh! quieres dejar YA de hacer escándalo

Kanda, que encabezaba la caminata junto con el general, se volteo para mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Oraa! ¡pero si tu eres Bakanda-san!, mucho gusto –se apresuro en comer el pastelillo que llevaba en sus manos, para luego extenderle su mano al espadachín-

-… -el peliazul le miro con una ceja enarqueada- La mata…

-¡Kanda! –el general apelo a la paciencia del samurai y este siguió caminando como si nada hubiese pasado- y bien Eliza-chan, ¿de donde eres?

-pues…de Inglaterra, vivía en Londres, cerca de una gran pastelería, ¡lo que me recuerda...! –Diciendo esto saca otro pastel de chocolate de su maleta y se lo echa a la boca-

-general Tiredoll…

-¡aaah! ¡Cierto, cierto! –dijo deteniéndose- Primero nos desviaremos a un poblado, gracias Marie por acordarme

Mientras en la orden

-¡Lenalee!, ¡mi hermosa Lenalee! ¡Has vuelto! –Grito entusiasmadazo el loco supervisor, a la vez que iba al encuentro de su hermana pequeña-

-¡creador contrólese por favor! –una extraña chica lo detuvo, haciéndole una zancadilla, y Komui irremediablemente callo al piso- ¡hasta cuando!

Los 3 exorcistas quedaron pasmados al entrar a la oficina del supervisor, a esa chica jamás la habían visto en la orden…no parecía exorcista, pero tampoco un buscador, pero a juzgar por su vestimenta –exactamente igual a la de Komui- pertenecía al departamento de ciencias…era de cabello castaño corto, de estatura normal y parecía poco paciente.

-Hermano, ¿quien es ella? –Pregunto la peliverde apuntando a la chica de melena castaña-

-¡Ella es mi nueva creación!

- (¡¿Cr-cr-creación?!) –Allen y Lavi se miraron confusos-

-Hermano, no entiendo

-...jejeje –carcajeo mientras una extraña luz proveniente del cielo lo alumbraba- les presento a…¡¡KOMURIN 2.0!! –y luego una fanfarrea por parte del departamento de ciencias (xD naahahahaha!)- el único Komurin con conciencia propia y apariencia humana, es perfecto…digo ¡perfecta!

-Soy Yuko-chan, mucho gusto –sonrió la chica-robot-

- ¡¿Aaaah?!, ¡pero si parece una chica!...¡strikeee! –Grito Lavi, mientras miles de corazoncitos flotaban a su alrededor-

-creo que subestimamos a Komui-san… -sonrió Allen con una gota en su cien- ¡Lavi! ¡Deja de babear!

-haii, haii Moyashii –y seguía haciéndole ojitos al nuevo Komurin-

-¡Allen desu! –le recrimino una vez mas y se llevo a Lavi del brazo-

-Komui-niisan ya terminamos la misión

-…-el nuevo Komurin solo observaba el comportamiento de los jóvenes exorcistas, le iba a costar acostumbrarse a ese lugar- ¡buuf!

--

-ano, déjame ver si me acuerdo… -dijo la londinense mientras se llevaba el índice al mentón, en señal de intentar recordar algo- tu eres Marie-san y tu…¡Miranda-san!…y el berenjeno antisocial de allá adelante es ¡BaKanda-kun! –dijo con una sonrisa en aquel rostro infantil-

Kanda solo le miro con los ojos entrecerrados en clara señal de desprecio

-Elizabeth-chan, deberías dejar de decir eso –le susurro Miranda, y luego le acaricio la cabeza maternalmente, el tamaño de la inglesa era algo peculiar-

-cállate, tu no eres mi madre –le miro con desdén mientras corría la mano que la acariciaba-

-... –El exorcista de gran oído miro la escena y se le escapo una risita, mientras miranda lloraba y una creciente aura de tristeza la rodeaba-

-Miranda-san por favor, Yuu-kun tranquilízate, mientras más te muestres enfadado mas te va a molestar –luego de decir esto, el gensui de anteojos tomo asiento en una de las bancas más próximas a la fuente de la plazoleta-

-¿te llamas Yuu? –el samurai bufo, por lo cual Eliza no tardo en darse cuenta que llamarlo así le molestaba y una macabra sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro- je…je…je

-Eliza… -a Miranda se le desfiguro completamente el rostro, no cabía en si de la impresión-

La habitual tranquilidad de Marie se vio afectada por unos segundos, Miranda miraba la escena aun con incredulidad…la ojiazul se adelanto y había pegado un salto para así montarse en la espalda de Kanda, realmente parecía una niña pequeña

-¡arre! ¡¡Arre yuu~!!

-grrr… -un gruñido patético broto de las comisuras del samurai-

El samurai estaba mas enojado de lo normal, aun mas que cuando lo llamaban por su primer nombre o el idiota de Lavi lo molestaba…pero debía controlarse, después de todo aquella chiquilla no debería tener mas de 15 años de edad. El peliazul acudió a su lado feliz (n/a: k conste k tiene xDDDD) y solo tiro a la londinense al piso, para luego retomar su camino

-¡iteee! –Elizabeth solo se sobo la parte afectada luego de levantare- que mala pulgas tiene el Bakanda –le miro con los ojos entrecerrados mientras le sacaba la lengua-

-Eliza-chan…–Marie y Miranda le miraron de forma cansada, mientras el general sonreía-

-¿nanii?...-la jovencita fijo su vista a lo lejos- ¡urra!, ¡un carnaval! –Grito Elizabeth al salir corriendo en dirección a la avenida principal-

-¡Eliza-chan no!

El grito de Marie resonó por todo el lugar, el general levanto su vista del dibujo para ver lo que sucedía, lo que al principio parecía una alegre fiesta multicolor, se convirtió en una fuerte explosión….mientras tanto, en la entrada de la orden

-es aquí… -una chica de cabello azul hablo en forma cansada sosteniéndose en su gran guadaña- buuf, llegar fue un lió

-Ayumi-san, si no hubiese sido por Jirou-kun…nos hubiésemos perdido –la pelirrosa le sonrió amable-

-¡aun no confió en ese paliducho de &$%&"! –Miro con desconfianza al chico que tenían a sus espaldas-

-¡Ayumi-san! –La japonesa le recrimino- perdónala Jirou-kun

-No hay problema Sakura-chan –el joven de largo cabello negro le sonrió con serenidad-


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: El anime/Manga -man no le pertenece a Chilly, si no que le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino_

_Falta poco para que el nuevo Komurin de la orden se revele…_

Capitulo 3: Investigación

-…- el general volvió a su dibujo con una sonrisa en el rostro, en el momento antes de que la nube de humo se disipara- que habilidades taaan curiosas…

-Eliza-chan –la controladora del tiempo miraba con incredulidad, aquella jovencita había detenido la explosión y a aquellos akumas en esferas transparentes-

-¡oiii! ¡Necesito ayuda! –grito la ojiazul, mientras algunas de las esferas se comprimían para luego estallar-

La batalla comenzó, y el primero en llegar fue Kanda con su poderosa Mungen, Marie le seguía con sus salmos, mientras que Elizabeth tomaba con su inocencia los cristales de los vidrios rotos y los lanzaba a los akumas, como si de telequinesis se tratara…el general por su parte se mantenía fuera del marco de batalla, junto con Miranda.

-gensui…

-¿Qué pasa Miranda-chan? –Pregunto el hombre de gafas, dándole los últimos toques a su dibujo-

-¿como es que Eliza-chan hace eso? –Pregunto la controladora del tiempo, a la vez que apuntaba a Eliza con una de sus manos-

-…mmmh…quizás luego le preguntemos -le sonrió con amabilidad-

--

-Creador-san

-¿mmmh? –Sorbe su café y luego mira a la chica-robot que estaba a sus espaldas-

- los informes de la nueva exorcista encontrada en Londres –Le entrega unas carpetas y luego se retira de la oficina, sin antes hacer una reverencia-

-…Bookman-san, Lavi gracias por venir

-…- el anciano y el Bookman en entrenamiento se encontraban sentados frente al escritorio de Komui, esperando a lo que este tenía que decirles-

-hace poco aceptamos a una nueva exorcista, según nuestros registros fue discípula del general Yeegar, 5 meses antes del ataque de los Noah

-entonces era cierto… -reflexiono para si el anciano-

-bien…hay algo raro en esta chica, su pasado…ella no recuerda nada, ni su nombre, ni su edad, si alguna vez tubo familia…nada, su índice de sincronización es de 93%...y…

-¿es por lo que dijo Hevlazca?

-¿que dijo panda? –El Bookman en entrenamiento se volteo hacia el anciano-

- verán…es complicado –trato de darse a entender Komui- según Hevlazca ella no pertenece a este tiempo, aun no sabemos lo que esto quiere decir…por lo tanto necesitamos que traten de averiguar que fue de su pasado o algo relacionado con ella

-¡iiioooshh! ¡Cuente con nosotros! –se levanto animado el pelirrojo-

- oe dobe ¡se mas discreto!

-hai, hai…

-con su permiso creador –Yuko entra nuevamente a la oficina con unas carpetas entre sus manos-

- Yuko-chan, ¿que ocurre?

-hay alguien en la entrada y se rehúsan a irse

--

-¡oi! ¡Ábrannos!! –Reclamo el chico de cabello oscuro, golpeteando la puerta de entrada-

-¡Sakura-chan estas cosas me atacan! –Grito molesta la peliazul, a la vez que trataba de alejar con sus manos a los golems que la rodeaban-

Los golems de la entrada volaban sobre las cabezas de los 3 jóvenes, Ayumi por su parte trataba de alejarlos con su gran guadaña de triple hoja, mientras sus compañeros esperaban pacientemente sentados en una roca-

-¡fuera! –la peliazul meneaba la gran guadaña de un lado a otro sin resultado positivo-

-¡buuf! –Suspiro el pelinegro con grandes muestras de cansancio- tanto que hemos escalado y nos dejan un buen rato esperando

-Jirou-kun, nuestro Gensui nos dijo que había un canal subterráneo por el que podíamos entrar –la pelirrosa le miro con los ojos entrecerrados-

-…. –el chico de oscuros ojos se recostó sobre la roca y suspiro Denuevo- no puedes retroceder el tiempo, Sakura-chan

--

-Reever… ¿quienes son? –El supervisor se acerco a uno de los hologramas, mientras llevaba su taza de café a los labios-

-el general Socaro mando una carta de presentación por las 2 jovencitas –Yuko le respondió extendiéndole una carta- pero el chico…Reever-san, ¿has recibió algún informe de el? –la castaña le miro de manera fría-

-emm…no –el aludido se sorprendió un poco, aquella chica daba miedo, y las horas estaban contadas para que aquel nuevo invento de Komui destruyera media orden, pensó en su fuero interno-

-"te mando a dos debiluchas…Socaro" –Komui miro con lastima a través de los hologramas, de seguro que aquellas dos chicas lo habían pasado mal con aquel General-

-Ya nos van a abrir ¿o no? –Se escucho desde los hologramas, la peliazul había tomado a uno los golems y lo había acercado a su rostro-

-¡Ayumi-san! –La recrimino como siempre la pelirrosa, mientras le palmeteaba las manos para que soltara a aquel golem-

-pffft…–bufo el chico de largo cabello negro y sonrisa serena-

-déjalos pasar Reever

-Haii..

_Gracias Ayumi-san por dejar ese cometario, y trata de que la Chilly no ocupe su mano, se frustra con facilidad, y de seguro esta molesta por que no puede dibujar bien._

_Kuro, (si te acorte el nombre, es que suena mas lindo ^^) como te habrás dado cuenta estoy arreglándolo lo mejor que puedo, y claro colocándole mas narración, espero que ahora se aclaren mas las cosas, y Chilly te pide sinceras disculpas._

_y a Hyuga… (se me olvido tu nick, perdóname, estoy en un PC que no tiene Internet) gracias por tu comentario, y si, para mi también fue una gran sorpresa que Elizabeth tuviera algo mas que una amistad con Tyki Mikk (bueno en realidad no tanto, ya que mi amiga Hiperventila con el personaje n__nU)_

_y a todos los demás usuarios que han dejado un rw y no lo he comentado, gracias._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: El Anime/Manga -man, no le pertenece a Chilly, si no que le pertenece a la gran genio y creadora Katsura Hoshino._

Capitulo 4: Resonancia

Un grupo de exorcistas caminaban desanimadamente por lo que seria un gran prado, lleno de flores, árboles y un sendero de tierra…pero el habiente no era tan bello como aquel lugar, todos lucían cansados y molestos, todo por la culpa de la mas pequeña y juguetona del grupo.

-¿cuanto falta? –Pregunto la pelinegra, a la vez que contemplaba el cielo lleno de hermosas nubes-

-ya casi llegamos Eliza-chan –le respondió Miranda con desgano-

-… ¿que hora es?

-Elizabeth-chan…-suspiro Marie con cansancio- son las 2:40 de la tarde, por favor no preguntes eso cada 5 segundos

-… ¿cuanto falta?

-…. –nadie del grupo respondió, ya estaban mas que artos y cansados de contestar las ridículas preguntas a cada segundo-

- ¡oí! ¡¿Me están escuchando?! –Les miro con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se adelantaba a la caminata y tiraba de una manga el traje de Marie- ¡Marie!, ¡Marie!, ¡Marie! –le llamaba, como si de una niña a punto de hacer un escándalo se tratase-

-…-el aludido ni se inmutaba, ya estaba bastante cansado como para darle una reprimenda a la nueva exorcista-

- ¡¡quieres callarte maldita niñita enfermarte!!

Kanda, que iba junto al general, se volteo y miro de manera amenazante a la londinense, esta solo sonrió de manera infantil y dejo de lado a Marie para avanzar hacia donde estaba el samurai.

-¿y a ti quien te pregunto?, ¡Yuu!–le respondió con una sonrisa y sacándole la lengua en un acto infantil-

-¡agh! ¡Me tiene arto!–grito el japonés, desenvaino su espada, y estaba por abalanzarse contra la chica, cuando misteriosamente fue despendido unos metros hacia delante-

- ¡gomen Bakanda!, mi inocencia se activo solita –le dijo con voz de falsa inocencia, mientras jugaba con la tierra bajo sus pies-

-valla, valla… ¿Eliza-chan como es que haces eso? –El general se volteo hacia su alumna con interés-

-…pues, mi inocencia es del tipo paracito y puedo crear campos de fuerza por decirlo así –su tono de voz cambio radicalmente, era como si tuviera personalidades múltiples, Miranda y Marie se miraron con desconcierto- la puedo aplicar a los objeto, como si fuera telequinesis, pero no es telequinesis

-¿como es que había dos tu en la estación?... ¿y como hiciste explotar al akuma?

- pues…puse el "campo de fuerza" dentro del akuma y lo expandí –hizo una pausa para imitar el gesto de expansión, cosa que le saco unas cuantas risitas al grupo- ¿y como es que había dos yo?, fácil, por algunos meses fui ayudante de un mago ambulante y aprendí muchos truquillos interesantes Miranda-san…lastima que no sepa como usarla bien aun –esta ultima frase sonó algo turbada y triste, el semblante infantil de Eliza había desaparecido- son algo así como ilusiones, o trucos de magia…

-que personita más agradable es Elizabeth-chan –dijo el gensei-

-haii, haii –le respondió la chica con una sonrisita-

-¡¿agradable?! –repitió Kanda con incredulidad, una vez que llego al grupo-

-¡iurusaii niñita! ¡Ve a cortarte el cabello Bakanda! –le empezo a molestar de nuevo, pero esta vez Kanda se fue adelante y apartado del resto del grupo, sin decir ninguna palabra por el resto del camino-

--

-¡Por fin llegan Mocosas!

Un hombre de vestimenta con hilares de oro los recibió en la entrada, empuñaba su arma y su cabeza la cubría una extraña mascara de hierro…su rostro expresaba una gran sed de batalla

-pppffft…general de mierda –bufo Ayumi en voz alta-

-¡Ayumi-san! –le recrimino su compañera de ojos rosa- gomen Socaro-gensui –se disculpo haciendo una cortes reverencia-

-….- Jirou, el joven de ojos oscuros solo miraba la escena, aquel tipo no le gustaba-

-¡caminen! ¡A la oficina de Komui!

Y así lo hicieron, bajo las constantes amenazas y empujones del general con mal carácter, la peliazul no hacia mas que decir groserías y la pelirrosa la recriminaba, mientras Jirou aguantaba en silencio el mal trato inflingido por aquel General.

-Aquí están –le da un fuerte empujón al único chico del grupo, haciendo que este cayera al piso-

-¡guuuouu!, ¡EY! –se quejo mientras trataba de incorporarse-

-¡Jirou-Kun! –la pelirrosa se acerco para ayudarle a levantarse-

-gracias Sakura-chan –el joven le sonrió con serenidad-

-…pppffft debilucho de mierda –soltó la joven de la gran guadaña, a la vez que se miraba las uñas-

-¡oh! Que bueno que llegaron –el supervisor hizo su aparición junto a su más reciente creación- ¿como estuvo el viaje?, ¿cansados?, ¿Cómo esta el clima?

-bien…supongo que los enclenques están muy cansaditos, ¿no? -soltó de forma sarcástica el general para luego estallar en una sonora carcajada-

-(¿enclenques?) –los 3 jóvenes lo miraron de forma amenazante, pero el general ni cuenta se dio-

-bien…por favor preséntese, General Socaro por favor, necesito los datos de los chicos, ¿puede tomar asiento?

- pfft…has lo que quieras –soltó el general antes de sentarse en uno de los grandes sofás de la oficina-

-comiencen, por favor–A la orden la chica Komurin saco una carpeta y un lápiz-

-Soy Sakura Yuu -comenzó la pelirrosa con una gran sonrisa, he hizo una pequeña reverencia- vengo de Japón y mi inocencia es del tipo parasito…quise ser exorcista ya que Kanda-niisan también lo es

- ¡Pffft! –Komui escupe todo el café que estaba bebiendo, y todos los presentes lo miran de forma extraña, excepto Jirou, al cual se le habían escapado unas cuantas risitas- (¡¿he-hermana de Kanda-kun?!, ni se parecen…)

-Ayumi –prosiguió sin paciencia la peliazul- Munich, Alemania…inocencia de equipo… -balancea la guadaña en su espalda y luego amenaza a Komui con ella-y no voy a aceptar que ningún general de mier…!!

-¡Ayumi-san! –la pelirrosa le cubre la boca con su mano rápidamente, y luego hace una cortes reverencia con una gota en su cien-gomen es muy impulsiva

-Yo soy Jirou Ilian y quiero ser exorcista –dijo el chico de largo abrigo Naranja oscuro, con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro-

-pffffft….¡ajajaja! –se carcajeo el general- ¡no me hagas reír mocoso!, Llegaste aquí por tu cuenta y para mas "¡¿quieres ser exorcista?!"–se carcajeo nuevamente, para luego pararse frente al joven de pálida tez- ¡Pon los pies en la tierra estropajo!, Aun siquiera sabes si eres compatible con la inocencia –el general le miraba desafiante, pero el chico ni se inmuto, sonreía con aquella serenidad que embaucaba-

-¡Aaaah! En eso esta muy equivocado general –de entre su largo abrigo, saca una reluciente esfera verdosa, y para demostrar que es compatible la hace brillar, expandiendo así su campo de resonancia- ahora… ¿puedo ser exorcista?

-wuuoou –ambas chicas le miraron perplejas… ¿de donde había salido ese chico?-


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: El Anime/Manga -man, no le pertenece a Chilly, si no que le pertenece a la gran genio y creadora Katsura Hoshino._

Capitulo 5: Nostalgia

-¡Bienvenida Elizabeth-chan! –Sonrió Lenalee-

-Lavi…

-haii…Panda yiyi –el pelirrojo asintió, sabia que esa señal era para comenzar con su investigación, así que se dirigió hacia la joven- ¡iioo! Soy Lavi

-Elizabeth Azcaldeath –estrecha su mano con una mueca infantil en el rostro-

-wou… -exclamo un poco sorprendido- tienes un apellido de muerte Eliza-chan

-si, me lo dicen seguido… ¡ara!, tu debes ser Moyashi, un gusto –le saluda con la palma de la mano-

-¡Allen-desu! –Refuto enojado y con una venita en su cien-

-Eliza-chan…te dejamos con los chicos, nosotros iremos a descansar –la mujer de marcados ojos se despidió de la inglesa, para luego desaparecer por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación-

-Eliza-chan… ¿cuantos años tienes? –el Bookman la examino de pies a cabeza, realmente no pasaba el metro cincuenta y tres de estatura-

-anno…creo que 18

-¿pero como es eso? –El pelirrojo se pone a la altura de la joven para acariciarle la cabeza- YO tengo 18 –marco exageradamente la voz en el yo- …así se dice, eres de mi misma edad no me lo cre…

-¡suéltame baka usagi! –Elizabeth lo mira fulminante y esto hace que Lavi retire inmediatamente su mano- no se que edad tengo, por que no recuerdo nada…y no me trates como si tuviera 5 años, eso me molesta

-(¿na-nani?, ¡¿que con esa mirada?!) –El pelirrojo la miro con miedo, y decido alejarse de ella- jeje, bi-bienvenida entonces

-Eliza-chan no tomes en cuenta a Lavi –la peliverde le sonrió con amabilidad- de seguro tienes hambre, por que no vamos todos al comedor –dijo mientras los encaminaba hacia el comedor-

--

-Creador-san

La chica Komurin estaba frente al escritorio de Komui, este como siempre se encontraba dormitando y murmurando palabras como "¡Lenalee no te cases!" o "¡este no es como el café de Lenalee!.... ¡inútiles!"

-araa… ¿Qué ocurre Yuko-chan? –se levanto perezosamente-

-ya termine de hacer los informes, archivarlos, llevarlos donde Reever-san, organizarle la bienvenida a la nueva exorcista, hacerle su café, limpiar su oficina, atender al General y lavar su ropa… ¿hay algo mas que deba hacer? –pregunto con impaciencia exagerada-

-no, por ahora ya lo has hecho todo

-bien, ¿y como va a pagarme?

-¡Pffft! –el supervisor escupió nuevamente su café, al parecer aquel día no había sido de los mejores- ¿pa-pagarte? –Pregunto con las pupilas dilatadas por la incredulidad-

-¡claro!, después de hacer todas estas cosas por usted, ¿acaso no debe pagarme por los trabajos realizados? –dijo Yuko mientras jugaba con uno de los mechones de su melena castaña-

-Yuko-chan, aquí en la orden no se le paga a nadie –le respondió Komui con tranquilidad- ahora que lo recuerdo, tienes otras cuantas tareas por hacer, por que no empiezas por…

-… -la chica Komurin lo miraba con la cara ennegrecida, esperando pacientemente el momento indicado-

--

-¡aaah! ¡Estupido Komui!, ¡maldita sea, eso me dolió #€#¬#·$%! –se quejaba la peliazul de la guadaña de tres hojas. Según ella la restauración de su inocencia habría dolido bastante-

-Ayumi-san… tu inocencia es de tipo equipo –le recordó el pelinegro, con aquella franca sonrisa que hacia que a cualquier chica se le turbase el pensamiento-

-¡cállate Jirou! –la joven de ojos color miel le dio un certero golpe en la boca del estomago al pálido, cosa que al chico lo dejo sin aliento y de rodillas en el piso-

-agh!...no…res…pi…ro

-¡Ayumi-san! ¡Contrólate que pareces un animal! –Le impugno la pelirrosa, Ayumi solo se limito a bufar y de imitar los gestos de la menor con su única mano libre-…Jirou-kun perdónala –Sakura en su fuero interno agradecía lo que hizo su compañera, hay estaba su merecido por hacerlas subir ese acantilado-

-no te preocupes Sakura-chan…dime, ¿aun te duele? –el joven de pálida tez volvió a sonreír de aquella manera tan embriagante, lo que hizo que la chica se sonrojara un poco-

-hai, hai…Komui-san no es tan psicópata como dicen –les dedico una sonrisa amable-

-(¿como es que siempre le encuentra un lado bueno a todo?) –Ambos chicos le miraron con desconfianza-

-por cierto Jirou-kun, ¿en que pondrás tu inocencia? –la pelirrosa se detuvo frente a su cuarto-

-…- el chico esbozo una sonrisa nostálgica a la vez que sacaba de entre sus ropas un hermoso pero extraño colgante…la cadena era de oro y de ella colgaba un extraño circulo dorado en el que se mecía un péndulo de cristal- en esto

-wou, sugoi paliducho de mierda –dijo la peliazul sin despegar la vista de la extraña gema-

-¡es precioso Jirou-kun!, ¿de donde lo sacaste? –Sakura se acerco para verlo mejor-

-…bien señoritas, el día a sido muy largo y creo que seria prudente que nos fuéramos a descansar… ¿no les parece?, hasta mañana señoritas –las dos chicas se miraron mientras este avanzaba vagamente por el corredor tarareando lo que seria alguna canción-

La noche pasaba tranquila, ningún ruido provenía del exterior y una hermosa luna brillaba a través de las cortinas del dormitorio, mas cierta exorcista se daba vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño…ojala pudiera recordar algo, así tendría buenas historia que contar, como lo hacia Lavi y Allen a la hora de la cena…se abrazo a si misma, le resultaba extraño ahora…por que en noches como aquella, ella solía comer dulces o leer algún libro, de pronto una baga imagen se aposento en su subconsciente…era ella, un poco mas joven y con el cabello largo, estaba sentada en un sillón y con un grueso tomo entre sus manos, vestía un hermoso vestido negro con encajes rojos que la hacia lucir elegante…no hacia mas que leer, hasta que una mano enguantada le arrebato el libro con delicadeza, la Elizabeth de ese sueño se volteo con una sonrisa, al parecer sabia de quien se trataba

-¿y ahora que? –volteo sin ver, la Eliza real se frustro, no podía ver su rostro-

-Feliz cumpleaños –dijo aquel joven de voz encantadora, mientras le extendía un hermoso ramillete de rosas rojas- te llevare a cenar, ¿te parece?

-mientras seamos tu y yo…claro

Encuanto el sueño se esfumo, ella sonrió complacida, ahora que había escuchado esa enigmática voz no lo olvidaría tan fácilmente

--

-Rodo-sama onegai, ¡Yametee! –La joven humana vestida de sirvienta trataba de detener a la pelipurpura-

-¡Shinto-chaaan!, ¡Suéltame!, ¡quiero ver a Tyki-pon! –la "joven" Noah trataba de soltarse de la pobre castaña- ¡Tyki-pon!

-no hay caso con usted… ¿lo sabia Rodo-sama? –Soltó la pobre chica mientras trataba de sostener con todas sus fuerzas a la pequeña-

_He aquí el primer avance de lo que serian la seguidilla de sueños de Elizabeth!, chan!, chan!...¿querían ver a un Tyki enamorado?, pues mas adelante lo tendrán_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola!, aquí Chilly por fin subiendo el cap que sigue!._

_Jejeje…gracias Alex por arreglarlo, espero no haberte quitado mucho tiempo._

_Gracias también a Uzumaki_and_Hyuga_girls por comentar y seguir al tanto de la historia, y te invito a leer los otros fics que subo a _

_Disclaimer: El anime/manga -man no me pertenece a mi, si no que le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino_

Capitulo 6: Recuerdos del Noe

- ¡iei! Ya tengo misión –dijo alegremente la pelinegra con una sonrisa en el rostro-

-es tu primera misión como exorcista, ¿no Eliza-chan?

-así es conejito –se paro de puntillas para palmetearle con delicadeza el rostro al Bookman-…y lo mejor de todo es que no tendré que ver en un buen tiempo a Bakanda –la ojiazul imito el geto de Kanda, cosa que le saco unas cuantas risas a los demás-

- ¡vamos! Que se nos hace tarde –dijo con vitalidad la peliverde-

Los 4 exorcistas –Lavi, Allen, Lenalee y Elizabeth- se dirigieron a las catacumbas para tomar su barcaza e iniciar su misión…mientras tanto en la torre del reloj

-…buuf –soltó aquel hombre con estigmas en la frente mientras apagaba su cigarrillo, pensaba…-

-¡Tyki-pon!, ¡ash!, Shinto-chan te acusare con el conde que eres mala niñera –la pelipurpura le miro con los ojos entrecerrados, aun tratando de soltarse del agarre de su niñera-

-¡Rodo-sama por favor! –le rogó la humana, asiendo mas fuerza que antes- Tyki-sama dijo que le dejásemos a solas –le repitió la castaña de cabello rizado-

-…-Tyki miro despectivamente la puerta, y agradeció para si haberle puesto llave, ahora solo le quedaba recordar aquellas imágenes vagabundas y aquella dulce voz que algún día había escuchado reír-

 Flash Back

- ¡por favor!, ¡¿Donde esta?!...¡¿donde la tiene amo?! –aquel pálido chico se tiro al suelo sollozando, estaba desesperado- ¡Noah-sama!

-…-el hombre de cabello ondulado solo soltaba el humo de su cigarrillo, odiaba cuando a aquel humano le daban sus ataques-…

-quiero saberlo… ¡Tyki Por favor! –en un impulso, el joven de negros cabellos se levanta del piso para así poder remecer al Noah, como si de una marioneta se tratase-

-… ¡suéltame! –el enfado era evidente, una macabra sonrisa digna de un acecino fue lo que hizo que el chico retrocediera asustado- no me vuelvas a tocar…y mucho menos llamarme por mi nombre, sabes donde esta tu nivel ¿o no?

- lo siento –se disculpo aquel chico, con el rostro inclinado al piso- Tyki te lo pido, se que te parezco un humano idiota…

-y lo eres -inquirió con una mirada de desprecio-es tarde, mis amigos me esperan…

- ¡espera!...ella…es la única familia que me queda.

El Noah puso los ojos en blanco y se detuvo antes de salir… ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué se tienen que parecer tanto?,esos sentimentalismos se le habían pegado de ella….¿fa-mi-li-a? murmuro para si en forma entrecortada mientras que a su mente llegaban otra vez esas imágenes…aquella joven le decía lo mismo, y solo para no verla triste permitía que aquel traidor la viera…aun seguía completamente ligado a ella

-¡ahg!...ve y buscala, y mas te vale que la cuides

-… ¡hai!, Amo –el joven izo una cortes reverencia y salio del salón-

Fin Flash Back

Ya eran casi las 6 de la tarde, y una pequeña y ligera nevada comenzó a caer en los techos de las casas, arboles y calles, pero eso no detuvo a aquel reducido grupo de exorcistas a encontrar un lugar donde refugiarse para pasar la noche.

- ¡iosh! –Se estiro- Será mejor que descansemos aquí –el joven Bookman se sentó en el gran sofá de la humilde morada-

-…mmmh será, yo me iré a descansar, aparte –su cara se oscureció de momento y una aura negra la rodeaba de repente- ya se me acabaron los pastelillos –dijo con desanimo y llorando en forma chibi por la perdida de sus amados pastelillos-

- (¿de donde saca tantos pasteles?) –Lenalee le miro en forma inquisitiva-

-¡buenas noches Eliza-chan! –Lavi se despidió de ella con una sonrisa, esta se la devolvió mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto- ¿y Moyashi?

-¿Hug?, creo que fue por comida –le respondió Lenalee con una gota cayendo por su cien-

-Pffft…ah no decía yo –dijo en voz alta, mientras partía a la cocina para molestar al menor-

--

La joven exorcista se tiro perezosamente sobre la cama mientras tarareaba una perdida melodía, jugaba con su corto cabello negro…

-¡buuf!…cuando vuelva a la orden voy a golpear a Bakanda, jojo –rió malignamente, mientras imaginaba las cosas que aria-

- no lo planee tanto señorita exorcista, aun no sabe si llegara viva a la orden

- ¿are?, ¡mierd…!

--

-¡achis!...-aquella exorcista de la gran guadaña soltó un fuerte estornudo- ¡maldito cuatro ojos!, ¡darnos una misión en pleno invierno!, ¡le pateare el trasero cuando volvamos! –Dijo con una venita marcada en su cien, mientras cortaba los copos de nieve con el filo de su guadaña-

-Ayumi-san no seas así… -Sakura jugaba con la nieve bajo sus pies, ya que se encontraban sentadas en una banca bajo un local de comida para resguardarse de la nieve…pensaba en su querido hermano, tal ves lo habría cambiado el tiempo, o tal ves seguía siendo aquel antisociable de siempre, opto equivocadamente por la primera opción- ¡ora! ¡Hay viene Jirou-kun!, a lo mejor consiguió una posada –dijo alegremente mientras ponía su púrpura vista al frente-

-mas le vale…si no quiere que le saque las tripas –soltó la peliazul mientras lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados-

A lo lejos aquel chico de caminar intrigante se aproximaba, la cortina de copos de nieve hacia que la escena pareciera de una antigua película


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: el anime/manga -Man no me pertenece, si no que le pertenece a la genio y creadora Katsura Hoshino_

Capitulo 7: Luna Roja

Se encontraba un joven de baja estatura y cabello color ceniza, devorando lo que seria un gran festín preparado solo para el, la pequeña posada se encontraba vacía, solo estaba el y su comida.

Allen estaba feliz y canturreaba cada vez que se llevaba algo de comer a la boca, de pronto a su espalda, escucho algunos ruidos que lo pusieron muy incomodo…era algo así como el sonido con algo con miles de piernecitas que caminaba por el piso, se volteo con cautela…pero no había nada, así que ignoro todo ruido y siguió comiendo.

Alguien escalaba por su silla, aquel ser parecía muy pequeño, quizás tan grande como una mano. Iba cargando algo en su espalda…una vez que estuvo en la cabeza del joven Moyashi, saco el objeto…era un gran taladro –algo exagerado para el tamaño de aquel ser- y se puso a taladrar la cabeza de Allen, mientras el aludido gritaba con desesperación para que alguien viniera en su ayuda, aquella diminuta figura iba e plan de asesinato.

- ¡ah!, ¡no! ¡Komui-san!, ¡si yo no he tocado a Lenalee! –Gritaba desesperadamente el joven, mientras trataba de quitarse al loco supervisor de la cabeza-

-¡muere, Allen mano larga! –Dijo aquel ser de forma demoniaca, taladrando más y más la cabeza de Allen-

-¡No!...no… -ahogo Allen en su último intento-

--

-¡Aaaah! –Grito desesperadamente Moyashi, al incorporarse de su cama y respirar agitadamente- todo había sido una horrible pesadilla…

-oí Moyashi…casi me matas del susto –Lavi también se había levantado y ahora miraba a Allen con los ojos entrecerrados-

- lo siento, Lavi… -repentinamente el ojo de Allen se activa- ¡Lavi un akuma!, esta aquí…y…!!

Ambos jóvenes salen corriendo de la habitación en dirección a la de las chicas, esto iba mal, en cuanto mas avanzaban, mayor cantidad de akumas detectaba Allen, pronto llegaron a la habitación. Y en cuanto abrieron la puerta se toparon con la desagradable escena…aquel akuma nivel 3 sostenía a la exorcista entre sus brazos, esta no estaba conciente y un hilo de sangre brotaba por las comisuras de sus labios.

- ¡E-Eliza-chan! –Grito el Bookman tomando su martillo- ¡ya…!

-¡Lavi no! –Le detuvo Allen- mira… -señalo la gran cantidad de Akumas que había fuera de la ventana, para la mala suerte de los exorcistas la mayoría nivel 3-

-ora…llegaron los compañeros de la señorita –toma con su mano el rostro de Eliza y lo voltea para que viera a sus compañeros, pero esta tenia una mirada ausente, como si no hubiera vida en ella-

- "Denn die todten reiten schnell"… "thauh kikuyu mensaad wasungu…" –Elizabeth comenzó a pronunciar débilmente palabras ininteligibles, el pelirrojo y Allen se miraron desconcertados-

-Lavi, ¿Qué idioma es ese? –Pregunto el albino con desconcierto-

- no tengo idea… ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Eliza-chaan?!

- ¿are?... ¡ja! así que es así como se hace llamar –aquel akuma soltó una gran risotada- pues…"Eliza" Trato de atacarme y lamentablemente sobrecargo su inocencia, valla chiquilla intezante, a que no adivinan lo que vi en su cabeza…Hakushaku-sama se pondrá feliz jum... ¡Jaja!

-¡Tsh!, ¡aguanta Eliza-chan! –El Bookman extendió su martillo directamente hacia el akuma- ¡HI…!

- ¡Lavi, animal, no!, ¡tiene a Eliza-san!

- ¡ash!, ¡¿Dónde tienes a Lenalee?! –Pregunto con un grito el Bookman, la peliverde no se veía por ninguna parte-

-¿aah?, la diversión se acabo –ignoro las palabras de Lavi y parecía hablar consigo mismo- ¡pero miren su compañera esta despertando!

El akuma les lanza a Eliza, Lavi la alcanza a atrapar antes de que callera al piso, esta por su parte abría los ojos lentamente

-Eliza-chan…oe ¿estas bien? –sonrió ligeramente, esbozando media sonrisa al ver que su compañera se componía-

-Lavi…no bajes la guardia los akumas siguen aquí –Susurro Allen- (esto no me gusta nada) –pensó para si-

-Eliza-chan, me alegra que estés bien, ahora hay que deshacernos de los aku…

-…jum... ¡jajajaja!...mueran

Sus pupilas se dilataron y las partículas de sangre saltaron en cámara lenta, solo se dieron cuenta del ataque cuando chocaron contra la pared contigua de la habitación…pero los ataques no se detuvieron allí, Eliza parecía realmente hechizada, trataba de matarlos

- ¡Allen! ¡¿Que demonios ocurre?! –pregunto el Bookman evadiendo tantos objetos como podía, ¿como era posible?, Se preguntaba así mismo, eso no era posible… esa chica tenia un aura acecina-

-no perece que la estuvieran controlando… ¡guuohh!

- ¡Allen!

Miles de cristales habían atravesado su Clown Belt, ahora yacía en el piso escupiendo sangre.

-(¡i-i-imposible!) –Pensaron ambos-

-jum…ahora contemplen el verdadero poder de mi inocencia, nivel 2… ¡hatsudo!

-..¿Que…demo-nios?

Luego de un brillante resplandor verde, ambos exorcistas fueron totalmente cegados…conforme pasaban los minutos fueron capaces de recuperar su campo de visión, al parecer el ataque o que hubiera sido no había surtido efecto…o eso era lo que ellos creían

-Lavi...

- ¡¿que…?! –Lavi observo con sorpresa que las heridas de ambos habían desaparecido por completo-

- ¡No crean que se han salvado! –Inquirió la joven sarcásticamente entre risas-

Los jóvenes volteaban a todos lados buscando de donde provenía la voz de la londinense, pero esta no se veía por ninguna parte…la voz de la chica se carcajeo infantilmente mientras que las paredes vibraban, mas bien todo aquel lugar vibraba…de pronto la habitación se comenzó a descascararse como si de un puzzle se tratara, y los condujo a un lugar con una negra Luna y nubes del mismo color además de un cielo teñido de rojo, ambos miraron con sorpresa…¿acaso eso era una ilusión?

-¿que es todo esto?..¡Eliza-chan detente!, ¡somos tus compa…!

- Lavi…mira –Allen señalo el piso con terror, estaban parados bajo un agua de color negro, contrastaba perfectamente el reflejo de una luna blanca-…que-que… ¡aaahg! ¡Eliza-san detente!

- … -Lavi se volteo a ver a su compañero, para su sorpresa ya no se encontraba a su lado, si no que crucificado en un madero negro…sabia que ahora era su turno-

-A-Allen…

-ja… su hora les llego exorcistas, las 72 horas de tortura han comenzado –repuso con sarcástica gracia y frialdad-

_Últimamente me han estado faltando ideas para concluir este fic (claro ¬¬ casi un mes sin poder escribir, a que autor no se le van las ideas?), asi k he decidido que me ayuden :D_

_Cualquier idea, comentario o duda solo dejen su RW y les contestare en cuanto pueda, y si dan alguna idea T.T les pondre un altar en mi habitación (xDDD)_

_En fin…ja ne!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola! n.n, nya! Gomen, gomen la demora…es que estaba ocupada con mi recuperación y las miles de pruebas que se me avecinan, jeje…wenu esta vez subiré 2, 3 o 4 caps seguidos, por que estoy feliz ya que se acerca mi cumpleaños n.n (si es que no subo esto antes, o después), Martes 28 de abril, cumpleaños de Chilly-chan!_

_Valla! Tengo lectora nueva, jeje…bueno primero que todo, gracias por leer este mamarracho de fic que estoy haciendo, y segundo…emm…pasare a leer tu fic, ya que lo estaba leyendo antes, pero luego desapareció y quede metida en la historia _

_(Se llama Rosales de esperanza no?)_

_Disclaimer: etto…creo que esta de más decir de quien es el anime/manga…_

Capitulo 8: Ayumi y su guadaña

- ¡aagh! -grito el Bookman adolorido cuando fue atravesado por las miles de katanas que la joven Inglesa les lanzaba sin piedad- E-Eliza…chan

- en este mundo…yo controlo el espacio y el tiempo…incluso la masa de los objetos –la ojiazul apareció nuevamente frente a el con un semblante acecino, cosa que el adolorido Lavi noto al instante…luego atraviesa nuevamente al pelirrojo con la miles de katanas-…a partir de ahora serás rebanado durante 72 horas, y no te preocupes que tu amigo esta pasando por lo mismo –una macabra sonrisa se esboza en el ennegrecido rostro de la pálida joven-

Lavi parece perder la conciencia de momento, pero antes ve que el día y la noche transcurren rápidamente delante de sus ojos (n/a: esta parte es muy Naruto xDD, es como la parte en la que Itachi tortura a Kakashi en el mundo de Tsukuyomi :F jaja), ve a la londinense esbozar una sonrisa acecina a lo lejos…El pelirrojo despierta nuevamente y ahora ve a Allen que esta siendo acuchillado frente a el…

-yo controlo el espacio y el tiempo…incluso la masa de los objetos…-volvió a repetir en forma fría, mientras atravesaba nuevamente al albino con cientos de katanas, provocando que este se desmayara por el agonizante dolor-

-Eliza-cha-chan… ¡detente! –Grito con sus ultimas fuerzas antes de caer Denuevo en la oscuridad- (tranquilízate…es solo una ilusión, el dolor no es real…) –se recordaba a si mismo el Bookman-

-… ¡no me subestimes! –Miles de objetos lo acuchillaron nuevamente, y una sangre color negro recorrió el lugar de la herida, el pelirrojo se arqueo mientras el dolor recorría todo su cuerpo, para el es como si lo estuviesen torturando hace días- me pregunto, ¿cuanto tiempo podrán soportar sus mentes?

-¡aagh! –Grito adolorido el Bookman, esto tenía que para ahora-

- quedan 71 horas, 59 minutos y 59 segundos…

-… ¿to-do esto en solo un se-gundo? –la voz de Allen se escucho débilmente-

--

- ¡Chicos!, ¡Allen-kun!, ¡Lavi!, ¡Elizabeth! –Una voz se escucho a lo lejos-

- Lenalee…no… ¡agh!, Mi cabeza –dijo la pálida joven al incorporarse con torpeza del piso y llevar una de sus manos a la cabeza, el escenario en el que estaba no le gustaba nada-… ¡hay que llevarlos a un hospital rápido!

- ¡¿Elizabeth, que fue lo que ocurrió?! –La voz de Lenalee se elevo, estaba preocupada…Lavi solo escuchaba, ya habían salido de ese mundo-

-no lo se, no lo se…yo…

--

-…Tsh…

-Jirou-kun… ¿que ocurre?, de pronto te has puesto serio –la pelirrosa se acerco al rostro pálido del joven-

-nada…solo un mal presentimiento

-Osh… ¡déjate de burradas paliducho de mierda! –Dijo mientras lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados por la furia e ineptitud de sus acompañantes- hay akumas en esa dirección –dio la orden la chica de la guadaña, señalando hacia el norte- ¡vamos!

- etto… Ayumi-san acabamos de venir por hay –le corrigió Sakura con una venia cayendo sobre su cien, realmente aquella chica por muy fuerte que pareciese en el sentido de la orientación, era un cero a la izquierda-

-…. –Ayumi se sonrojo levemente al darse cuenta de que su compañera estaba en lo cierto, pero ese no cambiaba las cosas, la habían corregido y eso no lo pasaría por alto-¡¿me están diciendo que no tengo sentido de la orientación?! Pedasos de mierda…¿y por donde es? ¡¿hee?! –Inquirió mientras los amenazaba con las filosas hojas de su guadaña-

- es en la dirección contraria…no es así Sakura-chan –el joven de negros ojos le sonrió con amabilidad a sus dos acompañantes-

- si...¿Hug?, chicos… noto una presencia extraña cerca de nosotros –la pelirrosa se llevo una de sus manos al cabello, mientras miraba el camino, ya sabia de lo que se trataba-

- ¡Aaaah!

-Ayumi-san…

El pelinegro volteo con sorpresa al notar que su compañera se abalanzo contra uno de los hombres que por allí transitaban para cortarlo en dos…aquella acción fue la que los atrajo de pronto, de la nada empezaron a aparecer grandes y grotescas figuras en el cielo, como era de esperarse el conde les había preparado una gran emboscada de akumas

- ¡iiioooshh! ¡Lo estaba esperando inútiles! –La peliazul balanceo la gran guadaña entre sus hombros con gran habilidad y destreza- ¡vamos!, ¡Vengan a por mí!

Ayumi se abrió paso entre los akumas con gran agilidad impulsándose con la punta de su guadaña, llego hasta el que estaba más alto y lo partió en dos sin esfuerzo alguno…pero, al parecer eso no había servido de mucho ya que aquel ser permanecía inmóvil y con una sonrisa en su repulsivo rostro

- ¡¿Eso es todo exorcista?!

- no te hagas, mierda gigante… -la peliazul se pozo sobre su arma, esta parecía levitar, entonces el cielo se abrió y un rayo de luz penetro al akuma haciéndolo explotar- ¡jaja!...-rió altaneramente mientras se impulsaba nuevamente con su guadaña- ¿quien sigue?

Sus compañeros solo observaban desde abajo, aquella chica realmente era hábil manejando aquella gran arma que solo intimidaba al verla, ahora parecía esforzarse menos, ya que solos se limitaba a tocarlos con las hojas de su guadaña…y los rayos se encargaban del resto.

-¡wou!…que es la inocencia de Ayumi-chan –Jirou solo se limitaba a mirar el espectáculo con sorpresa- es impresionante

- puede controlar la electricidad…las 3 hojas son solo para ampliar el rango de ataque, un solo roce basta para que un rayo los parta en dos… tiene mucha habilidad manejando algo tan grande –decía Sakura mientras la peliazul hacia una pirueta en el aire, gracias a su guadaña, para evitar uno de los ataques-

-…. Sabes mucho acerca de ella –le dijo el chico de negro cabello mirándola de reojo-

- amh…si, es que la mayoría del tiempo es ella la que pelea por que le gusta masacrar cosas gigantes, jeje….aparte el tiempo que estuvimos con Socaro-gensei –la mirada de la ojivioleta se volvió nostálgica- era ella la que parecía mostrar mas habilidades

-… -el chico se quedo un momento en silencio, parecía buscar las palabras correctas para subirle el animo a la chica- ¡joo! para mi que también eres buena en lo que haces Sakura-chan –dicho esto, le dedico una gran sonrisa-

- anno….gracias –repuso con sonrisa fingida-


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: el anime/Manga no me pertenece a mi, si no que le pertenece a la gran genio y creadora Katsura Hoshino._

Capitulo 9: Intervención

-…ou, itai-tai-tai, mi cabeza…

El joven Bookman se levantaba perezosamente y con un severo dolor de cabeza, miro a su alrededor, era una habitación completamente blanca, a su lado estaba Allen aun dormido en lo que parecía una camilla… ¿donde demonios era que estaba?, se preguntaba a si mismo mientras miraba por la ventana hacia el exterior, si no se equivocaba se encontraba en un hospital… ¿pero por que razón?, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que por la puerta entraron tres figuras que logro reconocer al instante

-ou… ¿Panda?

-Lavi-kun que bien que despertaste –la inglesa se llevo las manos al pecho en señal de alivio mientras entraba a la habitación y se sentaba en uno de los extremos del cuarto-

- ¿cuanto tiempo he estado aquí? – fue lo único que atino a preguntar, mientras se rascaba la nuca con pereza, ¡demonios!…si que su cabeza daba vueltas, parecía como si se hubiera puesto los anteojos del general Tiredoll e intentase caminar con ellos-

-eh…una semana Lavi, informamos a la orden para que enviaran a alguien mas a acabar la misión –Lenalee le miro con tristeza desde el arco de la puerta- Bookman-san Tiredoll-gensei nos espera abajo

-hai… -el anciano solo alcanzo a dirigirle una mirada de reprimenda al júnior, este sabia lo que eso significaba…una gran reprimenda del mayor-

El Bookman y la joven Lenalee salieron a paso lento de la habitación, el aire era realmente de pesadumbres, pareciese como si algo realmente malo hubiese pasado…el pelirrojo no recordaba nada, y por mas que se esforzaba, lo único que conseguía era una resaca enorme, buscaba alguna pista, aunque sea una palabra que le hiciera recordar…una dulce voz le desvió del tema nuevamente.

-Lavi-kun…perdón –susurro desde las sombras y ocultando el rostro bajo el flequillo de su chasquilla-

-…?

-fue mi culpa… ¡Aaaah! –suspiro con pesadumbres mientras se aproximaba hacia donde su compañero, y tomaba asiento cerca de la cama del pelirrojo- de seguro que quieres una explicación, ¿no?

-…. –el solo se limito a mirarla, pareciera que no hubiese dormido durante esa semana, tenía exactamente el mismo aspecto que miranda-

-…recuerdas el ataque del akuma, y cuando fueron a verme…Lenalee no alcanzo a ver mucho cuando llego, pero dijo que yo estaba en una especie de trance, mientras ustedes…-tartamudeo un poco- ustedes parecían…muertos –soltó otro largo suspiro para luego levantar su rostro…estaba triste-

Lavi reacciono de repente, y recordó aquel extraño lugar donde fueron torturados mentalmente, aquella dimensión de luna negra y cielo rojo…empalideció, el solo recordar aquello le provocaba miedo…recordaba los ojos de Elizabeth, parecía como si estuviera sed de sangre, era totalmente diferente a la Eliza que convivía a diario con ellos…aquella sed acecina jamás la olvidaría…miro a la chica con ternura, mientras esta jugada con los dedos de su mano, realmente parecía deprimida.

-Lavi-kun…si yo hice algo, lo siento…tr-trate de detener al akuma como pude, pero…no se lo que ocurrió y ahora –hizo una pausa para aclarar su garganta, su voz se había quebrado, y había vuelto a bajar el rostro- me siento culpable, si Lenalee-san no se hubiera ido a investigar, de seguro no hubiera pasado esto

- ¡aaah! –Lavi se estiro, la chica solo se enarqueo, aquellas palabras había costado bastante decirlas y el pareciera que no las hubiera escuchado, lo iba a golpear- no te preocupes Eliza-chan, lo bueno es que no saliste herida -le dedico una gran sonrisa, mientras tomaba el mentón de la joven y le levantaba el rostro- ¡animo!... ahora solo queda que el Moyashi despierte –miro a su compañero que aun dormitaba para luego volverse y sonreírle a la joven de forma burlesca- o…¿le pintamos el rostro primero?

- jum, jum…ok –le sonrió con alivio-

--

Mientras tanto, en un lujoso salón, un hombre estaba comiendo su cena, en una larga y solitaria mesa, solo lo acompañaba una chica con vestiduras de sirvienta, esta última aguardaba de pie en un rincón de la habitación, aguardando pacientemente a que su amo terminara

-Shinto-chan… ¿los akumas han llegado? –el Noah se llevo un trozo de carne a la boca, mientras le hacia un ademan para que la castaña se acercase-

-Si, Tyki-sama –La chica de dorados rizos se le acerco con elegancia- el informe ha llegado junto con una de sus Teasse –la niñera se inclino para pasarle el golem en forma de mariposa que traía en su mano-

-….mmmh? –El Noah no le tomo importancia a las primeras imágenes, pero luego tubo que interrumpir su cena para no atragantarse-…es-es…ella ¡ja!, ¡La encontré!, ¡La encontré! –Aquel hombre con estigmas en la frente se levanto de la mesa y comenzó a saltar por el lugar en un acto de infantil felicidad-

- ¿Tyki-sama...? –La joven niñera humana miraba atónita, jamás lo había visto actuar así, el hombre saltaba y saltaba- (n/a: xDD seria lindo ver a Tyki así)

-…!!..Ejem –carraspeo para volver a su compostura habitual y tomar asiento en la mesa- Shinto-chan, creo que es hora de tu aparición

-… ¿en-en-enserio…? –dijo algo aturdida, aun no se lo tragaba, de pronto su semblante paso de ser de una seriedad total a una cara de ultra felicidad- ¿y que es lo que are?, ¿pateare a unos cuantos exorcistas?, ¿masacrare humanos?, ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! –Preguntaba ilusionada, ya se imaginaba su rol protagónico en la muerte de alguno de los generales o de algún débil exorcista, el Conde del milenio ya no la vería mas como a un estorbo-

-pues… -el chico le miro con los ojos entrecerrados- primero tienes que saber donde dejar a Road y…hablando de Road, ¿Shinto-chan donde esta?

-…etto… ¡ouch! ¡conde-sama va a matarme!

- … ¿otra vez? –Soltó sarcásticamente el chico de ondulado cabello-

- ¡De seguro fue a comparar dulces con mi dinero de nuevo!, ¡Nouu! –se jala de los cabellos, para después darse cabezazos contra una de las paredes, a lo que el lord la miraba atónitamente, esa chica de seguro nació con daño cerebral-

- ¿Shinto-chan?, ¡oeee, Shinto-chan te haces daño!, ¡oeeee! –el chico soltó un suspiro mientras venia con los ojos entrecerrados a la joven niñera que ahora yacía en el piso, al parecer, sin rastros de vida- ya se desmayo…

-¡Tyki-pon! –una histérica niña de cabello púrpura hace su aparición por la puerta, para luego colgarse del cuello del Noah en plan de asfixia- ¿Qué comes?, espero que no sean los pececitos que traje de Japón, por que si no… -la Noah del sueño miro al rincón donde yacía su inerte niñera- ¿esa no es Shinto-chan? –La chica de estigmas en la frente miraba con curiosidad el "cadáver" de la castaña- no me digas que ya le dio un ataque…

- fue TU culpa…se empezó a dar cabezazos contra la pared por que te perdiste…otra vez –el hombre de cabello ondulado se soltó de su agarre para luego salir de la habitación- mas vale que no me molesten, estaré leyendo en la sala

- ¿niñera-chan? –Rodo se acerca a la joven humana y la empieza a picar con un palito-

--

- ¡Buenos días Gensui! –Saludo animadamente la londinense, entrando a la pequeña salita de la posada-

- ¡Eliza-chan!... ¡wou! –La chica en un arranque de felicidad, corre a abrazar al general de anteojos-

-…–Marie solo sonrió al ver a su hiperactiva compañera otra vez-

- Tsh…esa niñita me marea –soltó por lo bajo el samurai-

- ¿Eliza-chan? –Lenalee miraba la escena algo traumada- perdónela gensui, Eliza-chan es algo… -parecía buscar la palabra correcta-…hiperactiva

- no te preocupes Lenalee-chan…que bueno que los chicos se hallan recuperado, por cierto la orden ya les asigno una nueva misión. –Terminado esta frase la chica soltó al general y fue a su lugar, junto a Lenalee-

- ¡y yo que no he comido nada aun! –Se quejo Allen-

- Moyashi –Lavi y Eliza le miraron con desprecio-

-ya chicos…los exorcistas que los acompañaran están por llegar, creo –soltó de forma cansada el General-

- ¡io! ¡General de mierda!

-¡Ayumi-san! –La pelirrosa le golpeo en la cabeza con un zapato- tendré que tomar drásticas medidas contigo

-…-cuando entro el grupo, todos miraba la peculiar escena, el chico solo sonrió y recorrió con la mirada a todo el grupo presente en la morada, sin embargo, todo atisbo de felicidad se borro de su rostro al notar la presencia de la chica de baja estatura- Tsh…


	10. Chapter 10

_Bueno, creo que subiré hasta aquí, ya que me bajo la inspiración y lo continuare :D_

_Disclaimer: El anime/manga -man no me pertenece, le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino_

Capitulo 10: Principio de una venganza

- ¡Kuro-chaan! –el pelirrojo lo saludo con alegría- Eliza-chan el es Kuro-chan

-… Elizabeth Azcaldeath, mucho gusto –sonrió amigablemente mientras estrechaba su mano-

-Aristar krory III

La nueva misión consistía en ir a un pueblo donde misteriosas desapariciones se efectuaban… esta vez Bookman, Krory y el grupo de exorcistas recién llegados a la orden –Ayumi, Sakura y Jirou- se les unieron a Lavi, Allen y Elizabeth, Lenalee por su parte volvió a la orden junto con el general y su grupo.

-… -el chico de largo cabello oscuro de pronto se le borro la amigable sonrisa del rostro, su semblante cambio a uno de seriedad y cautela cuando vio a la joven londinense-

- Jirou-kun, ¿Qué pasa? –La pelirrosa había notado ese cambio brusco de ánimo-

-nada Sakura-chan –el chico de pálida tez se acerco a la pelinegra- creo que soy el único que no se ha presentado, me llamo Jirou Ilian –acto seguido tomo la mano de la joven y beso con delicadeza-

- Elizabeth Azcaldeath, un pla-placer –respondió algo sonrosada y retirando rápidamente su mano-

-grr -Lavi le miro con desprecio, aquel chico era muy halagador-

- ¡kiiaii!…es-es… ¡Lindo! -grito de pronto la peliazul, haciendo que todos los presentes se voltearan-

- Allen Walker-desu –le extendió la mano algo asustado-

-anno…Sakura Yuu desu –la pelirrosa se acerco a saludar al albino, con una sonrisa temblorosa, Allen causaba estragos en las mujeres-

Luego de las respectivas presentaciones se encaminaron hacia la estación , allí abordaron el bacón que los llevaría hasta la ciudad de Dover, Inglaterra…en uno de los asientos se encontraban Ayumi y Sakura, quienes se llevaban todo el camino conversando con el joven de cabello color ceniza –mas bien hiperventilaban (n/a: xDDD) mientras Lavi les animaba la fiesta…en el asiento contiguo estaban Elizabeth quien conversaba con Krory, el cual estaba a su lado, y por enfrente Bookman y Jirou, el ultimo, quien no había dicho ninguna palabra en todo lo que llevaban de camino, tampoco había cambiado su semblante, de seriedad y esa fría y agria mirada en su rostro

- ¡aaah! –La londinense se estiro perezosamente- iré a dar una vueltecilla, ya los gritos de ese grupito me canso -señalo al asiento contiguo donde la dueña de la guadaña carcajeaba sin miedo alguno-…aparte aprovechare de ir a comprar pastelillos –acto seguido se levanta del asiento-

-yo te acompaño Eliza-chan –Krory la siguió, pero fue detenido por la chica-

- no, no… Kuro-chan –le dedico una sonrisa algo nerviosa mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, tratando de huir- pre-prefiero ir sola…además me dijeron que te perdías fácilmente –izo una pausa para ver que Krory tomaba asiento de nuevo, una expresión de alivio lleno su rostro- además puedes conversar con Jirou-Kun y Bookman-san…de seguro se llevaran bien –miro a Jirou con una sonrisa para que apoyara la idea-

-…mmmh –respondió el pelinegro, mientas posaba su fría mirada sobre la joven…esta se estremeció-

-(¿que-que con esa mirada?) –un escalofrió le recorrió la espina, aquella mirada la hacia sudar frió-

-Eliza-chan, ¿adonde vas? –el Bookman levanto su vista en cuanto su compañera salio del bacón-

La pálida chica camino durante un buen rato por los vagones, no encontraba ninguna parte donde poder encontrar pastelillos, se maldijo a si misma por no haber dejado una porción guardada….a lo lejos se podían oír las histéricas carcajadas de sus compañeras, ¿Qué demonios le encontraban a ese albino?, pregunto su fuero interno, mientras caminaba perezosamente, cuando de pronto tropezó y callo al piso

- ¡Yaaaai!, ¡Me doble la manito! –Se quejo sentándose en el piso- ¡que torpe!

- ou, lo siento mucho, ¿te lastimaste?

La ojiazul levanto su vista y vio que una chica con calida sonrisa y risos castaños le tendió una mano

- no, lo siento, no te vi –le devolvió la sonrisa cuando estuvo de pie- ¡auuu…!

-Lo siento… ¡amh! Soy Shinto mucho gusto –le hizo una cortes reverencia- lo lamento estaba buscando a una niña cuando tropecé contigo, por cierto ¿la has visto?, es de cabello púrpura

- no, soy Elizabeth Azcaldeath… ¿sabes donde puedo encontrar pastelillos? –Pregunto con energisismo e ilusionada, a lo mejor ella tenía la solución a sus problemas-

- umhh… -la joven niñera se llevo una de sus manos al mentón, con la esperanza de poder recordar algo- hace poco vi. Un vendedor de comida, creo que estaba en el bacón que sigue

- ¡wou!, ¡Gracias! –festejo llevando sus brazos al cielo-…por cierto que encuentres a la niña –se despidió mientras desaparecía por la puerta contigua-

-…-la castaña esbozo una sonrisa maquiavélica- Noah-sama…ya encontré a los exorcistas

La londinense siguió su camino y llego al ultimo vagón sin encontrar al "vendedor", su desanimo era evidente, ya cansada abrió la ultima puerta que le quedaba y una nube de humo le estampo contra el rostro, rehuyo el rostro tosiendo…aquel humo era inconfundible, era humo de cigarrillo

-oe, a llegado una nueva victima –dijo uno de los tres hombres que estaban sentados en el piso- entre señorita…jejeje

-…?

La exorcista los miro durante algunos segundos con algo de desconcierto…3 hombres y un pequeño niño de rubios cabellos se encontraban sentados en el piso del vagón a punto de iniciar una partida de póquer…aquel hombre de extraños anteojos presto singular atención a la joven, recorriéndola de arriba abajo con la mirada, su ajustada chaqueta de exorcista y la pequeña falda que complementaba su uniforme

-ou, lamento interrumpir –trato de disculparse con una sonrisa nerviosa y una pequeña gota cayendo desde la cien-…yo solo...!

-vamos juega con nosotros –uno de ellos se levanto y se puso frente a ella, en plan de intimidarla-

-….aléjate de mi bastardo –le miro con odio haciendo que el hombre retrocediera asustado- si me disculpan…

-vamos, vamos…saben que es un delito jugar con niños –el hombre de extrañas gafas les advirtió a sus compañeros, y estos volvieron a sus asientos-

- ¡¿ni-ni…niños?! –Parafraseo la chica con un tic en el ojo-…bien jugare con ustedes y que quede claro si no son capaces de ganarme tendrán que pasearse por todo el tren en ropa interior

-…io me gustan los desafíos –dijo el chico de alborotado cabello negro mientras le miraba de manera desafiante-

15 minutos después…

-…bien señorita tendrá que cumplir la apuesta

Y como era de esperarse Elizabeth había perdido todos los juegos… ahora solo le quedaba cumplir su apuesta

-estoy segura que hicieron trampa desgraciados –les miraba con odio, mientras se despojaba de su chaqueta de exorcista, y dejaba a la vista su pálida piel y su polera negra sin mangas, ya se imaginaba la gran humillación-

-no invente excusas señorita, vamos, vamos quitase la ropa –le animaba en chico de anteojos mientras revolvía el mazo cartas-

-…oe Tyki yo creo que seria mejor que no lo hiciera –le susurro uno de sus compañeros en forma compasiva-

-no, no…ella dijo algo y lo tiene que cumplir…jeje –rió de forma burlona revolviendo el mazo de cartas, sin embargo miraba de reojo y con atención a la joven de pálida Tes.-

-…oigan que son esas cartas que tienen… lo sabia, hicieron trampa, trío de desgraciaos-miraba las cartas que habían caído por accidente de la manga del de anteojos y un aura creciente de fuego comenzó a rodearla…el aura acecina en el ambiente era mas que notoria-

-oe… -dijo asustado uno de los hombres-

- le devolveremos el dinero…tranquilícese –el hombre de anteojos trato de calmarla en vano y solo logro que la exorcista lo mirara en forma vengaría y burlona-

-grrrrr… -la joven emitió un gruñido y el chico de anteojos retrocedió asustado-

- …–los tres hombres…la miraron asustados-

¡¡BAAAAAAANG!!

-are… ¿Que fue ese sonido? –El Bukuman se incorporo de su asiento, al igual que algunos de sus compañeros-

-mmh, quizás…amh…alguien que se callo –le respondió Sakura con una sonrisa-

-si a lo mejor, jo…... ¡Estrikeee!

-…?

_Kiiiiaii!! Esta parte me encanta! ya va faltando poco para que Elizabeth se encuentre con Tyki!! Wiiiii!, y además de una serie de altercados locos se producirán_

_Jeje….los caps que vienen desde ahora en adelante serán más largos, y por lo tanto, lamentablemente me demorare mas en actualizar, lo siento mucho U_U_

_En fin…dudas, quejas, cartas bombas y correcciones (en buena eso si, no me vengan con eso de la ortografía y la redacción por que estoy tratando de mejorar w) dejen su rw y ya esta!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hola!, aquí Chilly-chan dejando un nuevo cap…_

_Bien primero que todo gracias por los rw, aunque sean pocos para mi son importantes ;)_

_Gracias a Naruto_and_Hyuga_girls, te ausentaste por un tiempo, es mas creía que no ibas a seguir leyendo, pero hay estas…jeje, amh! Tu historia esta buenísima!, por cierto se las recomiendo "Corazón espinado"_

_Arine_Dasiere: (no recuerdo muy bien como se escribía tu nick) gracias, si hay que corregir las faltas de ortografía y la redacción…ya lo se, eso es lo que primero me propongo al escribir y estoy tratando de mejorar (este capitulo no lo arregle mucho y como veras, redacción y ortografía…buuf!), bueno la historia no es taaaan extensa, planeo terminarla pronto ya que también tengo muchos otros fics._

_Tu historia, ya me la leí hasta donde esta, dedique toda una tarde para ponerme al día, wou! Me gusto…una pregunta, ¿el chico de anteojos que apareció de pronto era Tyki? (creo que si mal no recuerdo es cuando encuentran la cajita de música, cuando Allen ve los recuerdos de Catty-chan)_

_Alex: __se que no dejas rw, pero que constantemente te pasas por los "autores y sus malos fics" (una cosa así), en fin te agradezco todo lo que haces por me ;) se te estima desgraciado!, amh y ya voy en la parte que no has leído._

_Ayumi-san: mi amiga!, tomodashi!...bueno ojala te recuperes pronto de ese pie (recuerda que tenemos que hace la maqueta del súper pub xDU) y Olalla subas pronto los caps de tu fic del príncipe del tenis (jejeje…no me as dejado leerlo)_

_Wiki: creedme que hago lo posible por mejorar, aunque ustedes no lo noten claro esta…en fin, te deseo lo mejor, y ojala no quedes ciego como cierta amiguilla lo esta (Xdu ERA BROMA, ERA BROMA NO ME MATES!) (no diré usuarios por protección a mi integridad física y psicológica xDU)_

_Disclaimer: El anime/Manga -Man no me pertenece a mi, si no que le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino._

Capitulo 11: Abrazo

-…y para la otra los tiro por el tren andando bolas de estiércol –Los amenazo la chica de baja estatura con los ojos entrecerrados-

La joven exorcista los había mandado a volar hacia un extremo del vagón, haciendo que quedaran estampados en la pared, estos no se atrevían siquiera a hablar, aquella chica estaba demente.

-hum…y agradezcan que no los hago caminar con ropa interior ofreciendo café por todo el tren…. Y tu -Dijo señalando con un dedo al pobre niño que estaba en un rincón- ¿tienes algo que ver con todo esto?

-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no –Respondió asustado-

-entonces… ¡te invito un pastelito! –Su semblante maquiavélico cambio rápidamente a una sonrisa, cosa que hizo que aquel pobre chico de rubios cabellos tuviera más miedo aun-

-… –Lizu no alcanzo a contestar ya que la chica lo saco arrastrando del vagón-

-yo iré por el, quédense aquí –Después de un rato el hombre de anteojos salió a la persecución de el pequeño y la extraña exorcista-

--

- ¡Estrike!

-ou…siento una mirada acosadora en mi persona

La castaña se volvió al instante en el que el pelirrojo exorcista la admitió como una de sus tantas chicas ideales…sus compañeros solo le miraban despectivamente, cuando el viejo Panda lo noqueo con uno de sus golpes

-P…an…daa… -Reclamo como pudo el joven Bookman en el piso-

-¿Lavi-kun es siempre así? –Pregunto Jirou algo sorprendido, mientras miraba a Bookman que no paraba de golpearlo-

- si, y todo el tiempo…es mejor que te acostumbres –Krory le contesto con una sonrisa, aquello le causaba gracia-

-¡oh! –Se espanto teatralmente aquella chica con finos modales- ¡pobre chico!, será mejor que le ayude – La sirvienta se aproximo al junior y le tendió la mano para que se levantara- ¿Te encuentras bien, Parche-sama? –El ojiverde la miro ensimismado a la vez en que la chica le sonriera amistosamente-

- (yo a ella la he visto en alguna parte…Hug, se parece a...a…) etto…sirvienta-san –El exorcista-vampiro se levanto para tratar de cruzar su mirada con la joven- Sirvienta-san

La castaña estaba a punto de voltearse cuando una intensa puntada le partió la cabeza, aquello era un aviso de peligro, y este bien lo sabía…tenia que salir de aquel lugar y rápido.

-… ¡a…h!...

- ¿sirvienta-san cual es tu nombre? –pregunto Lavi, con miles de corazoncitos saliendo de todas partes- eh, eh ¿Cuál es?

-Lo siento parche-kun -le hizo una pequeña reverencia, sin voltearse y tratando de esconderse de Krory- se me perdió una niña…y…tenia que cocinarla, ¡digo!...buscarla –se va corriendo a la velocidad de la luz, dejando a su paso una nube de polvo-

- Sirvienta-saaaan-y Lavi seguía hiperventilando, miraba el rastro de humo que había dejado la niñera, algún día se volverían a topar-

- (estoy seguro de haberla visto en alguna parte…) –reflexionaba Krory en su fuero interno-

--

- ¡Hey!, ¡niño!

Si que no tenia remedio, pensaba Elizabeth al no ver al chico que la había acompañado la mitad del recorrido, este se tendría que haber fugado hace bastantes minutos y esta siquiera se había dado cuenta del hecho, cosa que la hizo enfurecer, jamás alguien se le había escapado así de fácil…quizás sea por la falta de azúcar en su sangre, a lo mejor eso la hacia estar en estado de alerta…la chica suspiro teatralmente y se dejo caer en una de las paredes del vagón, estaba sola y aquel lugar era como un pequeño cuarto con cuatro puertas, parecía ser la intersección entre un vagón y otro.

- ¡que bien se escapo! –Protesto para si misma, no quería que nadie la escuchara- y para mas o se donde venden pasteles… ¡este es el peor día de mi vida! –un aura negra comenzó a rodearla-

- etto…señorita –Aquel extraño había visto la escena, pero no quiso hacer ningún comentario al respecto-

-esa voz la conozco –la londinense levanta su cabeza lentamente con una sonrisa temblorosa en sus labios- el rarito de los lentes, si no quieres que…

-lo lamento, no debimos haber hecho trampa –se disculpo con una cortes reverencia- Lizu se fue con mis compañeros. ¿La puedo compensar por lo que ocurrió?

-…-la chica le miro con desconfianza por unos segundos, para luego suspirar cansadamente y apoyarse en el marco de una de las ventanas del vagón- era lo único que me faltaba, esta bien, esta bien…si me compras una buena dosis de azúcar te perdonare

- pero aquí no venden pasteles señorita –el pelinegro le miro con una sonrisa de falsa inocencia-

-…–nuevamente un aura negra comenzó a rodearla y se dirigió a un rincón de aquel vagón para sentarse en forma fetal, mientras el chico le miraba confuso- soy una vulgar persona que no puede tener su buena dosis de azúcar, ojala todos esos jodidos exorcistas tengan algo para mi Encuanto regrese a la orden, por que si no los perdonare, los are volar a todos junto con sus patéticos inventos… -la chica no paraba de murmurar-

- pero si quiere la encamino hasta su vagón –le ofreció en forma amable mientras le tendía una mano-

-ok –la pelinegra se levanto del piso y tomo la mano del mayor-

Pero de pronto el tren se detiene de improviso

- ¡mierd…!

La joven de cabellos oscuros callo sobre aquel jugador de póquer…para cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de aquel hombre, nítido, con ojos negros y aquel cigarrillo a medio prender…poco a poco sentía como sus latidos subían de intensidad y que extrañas mariposas se le posaban en la boca del estomago…era abrumador, recién acababa de conocerlo y ya estaba rendida a sus pies; ¿pero que demonios era todo esto?, sentía como si lo conociera, pero su memoria la odiaba, odiaba no poder recordar nada…cuando otro recuerdo surgió de pronto…era ella nuevamente, tenia una maleta en el piso, y además un largo abrigo negro.

El aire denotaba tristeza, parecía que estuviera a punto de llorar, pero aguantaba…aguantaba, no quería que aquel hombre frente a ella la viera así.

-N-no quiero ir-irme –la chica del recuerdo rompió en lagrimas-

El hombre estaba allí parado, no se movía, estaba hipnotizado mirándole, jamás la había visto así y esta seria también la ultima vez que la viera…aquel hombre se acerco a ella y la abrazo con ternura, envolviéndola contra su pecho, esta no pudo evitar sonrojarse y corresponderle aquel calido abrazo.

-oe…estas roja –Tyki le miraba con media sonrisa aun en el piso-

-¡aaah!...

Unos brazos la envolvieron y la levantaron de pronto, como si de una niña pequeña se tratase…pudo distinguir un largo cabello negro y unas pálidas manos, y a su lado un chico de cabello rojo.

-te llevamos buscando por todo el tren, Eliza-chan –le dijo el Bookman cuando la chica volteo el rostro aun sonrojada-

-… veo que la caída te afecto –Jirou la cargo en sus espaldas, como si de un pequeño saquito se tratase y luego se volteo hacia el jugador de póquer, para disculparse cortésmente y salir del vagón-

-… -El chico de anteojos miraba como salían por la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro- ¡je!, no fue tan difícil…

--

-¡wou!, que lindo paisaje –dijo para si la pelirrosa mientras miraba el gran acantilado donde se posaba un antiguo castillo medieval-

- ese es el castillo de Dover –dijo la Londinense- por allí abajo se encuentra el puerto, también es bonito, deberíamos ir a visitarlo –la chica les sonrió amigable-

- no estamos aquí para venir de paseo…tenemos una misión que cumplir –el chico de oscura mirada la miro con desprecio para luego avanzar unos cuantos pasos-

-… (Este idiota me esta empezando a caer mal…) –Inquirió con molestia en sus pensamientos, mientras se mentalizaba en obtener un muñeco budu para poder torturar a ese engreído- grrr

- bien vamos a… mmmh –el pelirrojo dudo en dar la orden, ya que todos los presente se le quedaron mirando- eeh

- ¡aaah!, ¡Ayúdennos!


	12. Chapter 12

_Me say hello and…hello! :D_

_owo primero que nada gracias a los lectores y comentaristas del fic, ya que sin ustedes no soy nada (¬¬ lo digo enserio, no soy como ese típico artista pichulero que dice "me debo a mis fans", lo que digo es verdad, ya que si ustedes no leen yo no escribiría x`D)_

_Bueno…a ahora a contestar los RW!_

_Uzumaki_and_Hyuuga_girls: gomen! n_nU tu nick siempre se me olvida y el pastelazo de error de nombre (nótese que la autora pasa en tiempo de exámenes y exámenes médicos :P) gracias de todas formas, y como siempre sigue leyéndome!, amh a propósito visiten su dic "CORAZON CONDENADO" (ahora si esta bien?? xP), ya lo leí y esta buenísimo, algo mas de narración nada mas (miren quien lo dice, la reina de la gramática xF)._

_Artemis_K._Wolf: wuau! Lectora nueva, en fin gracias por leer y… (Espero haber escrito tu nombre de usuario bien n_nU –la golpean-) pues nada. Eso._

_Jirou Abazcal: es con "Z", Abazcal con "Z", Jirou, gracias por pasarte T-T me haces feliz, y perdona por mis estados de animo (comprende que ando enferma, no muy bien en las notas y mama conde me la a puesto difícil, así que dudo que quiera hablar con alguien por algún tiempo)._

_Wickedxkitsume: owo –huye para luego regresar y seguir escribiendo- T-T gracias por darme tu confianza! Tu también tienes la mía –desmayo teatral- bueno, muchas gracias por ofrecerme el reader, lamentablemente como vez carezco de tiempo, si no fuera mucha la molestia podrías conseguirme uno?, (veras ocurre que tengo un amigo que era beta reader y el arreglo unos cuantos caps de fic, pero ahora se fue a otra ciudad y solo contacto con el vía Internet, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo sin hablarle) tu eres beta reader?, si lo eres ayúdame por favor! En fin espero tu respuesta y nos ponemos en contacto (lo mas factible seria vía MSN, ya que los tramites de foros, blogs y demas los hago vía mi teléfono móvil)…amh! Si lo arreglare n_nU, siempre se me va ese detalle cuando actualizo (el a través). _

_Alex: nwn me alegra que te haya ido genial en el ensayo, ojala tengas tiempo de arreglar el cap que viene antes de que consiga un beta…te quiero mil!._

_Disclaimer: El anime/maga -Man no me pertenece, por que si me perteneciera los Noah habrían ganado la guerra contra los exorcistas._

Capitulo 12: Renacimiento del infierno

-… (Este idiota me esta empezando a caer mal…) –Inquirió con molestia en sus pensamientos, mientras se mentalizaba en obtener un muñeco budu para poder torturar a ese engreído- grrr

- bien vamos a… mmmh –el pelirrojo dudo en dar la orden, ya que todos los presente se le quedaron mirando- eh

- ¡aaah!, ¡Ayúdennos!

El joven albino no alcanzo a terminar cuando una extraña chica de cabello oscuro se le colgó de las piernas, se veía totalmente asustada y turbada, Allen solo la observo con sorpresa mientras esta se aferraba a sus piernas con fuerza, sollozaba y murmuraba palabras inentiligibles. Cuando otro chico de rubios cabellos salio corriendo por uno de los callejones en dirección a los exorcistas.

-¡aah! ¡Por favor ayúdenme! –Grito con histeria aquel adolescente, mientras guardaba entre sus ropas un pequeño objeto envuelto en tela-

-a lo mejor robaron algo –murmuro el Bookman al ver a la chica colgada de las piernas del adolescente-

-no, no robaron… -el chico de oscura mirada apretó con fuerza su colgante, ya sabia lo que se venia-

-que demo… - comento la chica de la guadaña mientras veía la particular escena- ¿Qué sucede?

-Ayumi-san, siento un aura acecina acercándose a nosotros –murmuro la pelirrosa mientras cerraba sus ojos para concentrarse, algo no le parecía bien-

- ¡Akumas! –Grito la peliazul al ver las grotescas figuras que salían del callejón, solo tenían un objetivo, aquel chico de rubios cabellos-

Los comerciantes de allí y la gente en general empezaron a correr desesperados, no era la primera vez que veían a aquellas criaturas, sabían perfectamente lo que debían hacer…correr, correr hasta que sus piernas se cansaran.

La joven de la guadaña y Krory se abalanzaron sobre aquellos seres con rapidez, pero una estruendosa explosión les cerro el paso, una especie de hilera de fuego paso frente a los dos exorcistas, casi rozándoles el rostro, dieron un salto para no estrellarse contra los miles de puestos de comercio que allí habían…ambos miraron a Lavi de forma molesta.

-¡mierda! –Reclamo la chica de ojos color miel en una forma mas que molesta- ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?! –Poso su furiatica mirada en el pelirrojo, Krory solo retrocedió en silencio-

- ¡pero si yo no he hecho nada! –Reclamo con inocencia el pelirrojo, mientras era amenazado con el filo de la guadaña de Ayumi-

- ¡Ji-Jirou! –Grito la pelirrosa-

Aquel chico de pálido rostro les había cerrado el paso y ahora se encontraba de pie arriba de un akuma con aquel extraño colgante entre sus manos…la cadena parecía estarse alargando por si sola mientras el péndulo de cristal brillaba con un intenso color carmesí.

-cadena de fuego… ¡hatsudo!**

El cielo claro de aquel día se cubrió en segundos por extraños tumultos de color naranja y rojo, su mirada tan oscura como una noche sin luna se volvía a un rojo de vivo color mientras resplandeciente era el color del colgante, por ultimo aquella mirada serena y calmada se volvió certera y fría.

- "Renaissance of hell"* –murmuró el pelinegro-

Diciendo esto balanceo el colgante sobre su cabeza, mientras la cadena se alargaba cada vez mas, para luego azotar el péndulo en el piso.

Los exorcistas tuvieron que subirse a una edificación cercana, el albino sin pensarlo dos veces cargo en sus brazos a la turbada chica que se había aferrado a sus piernas.

El suelo se remeció, y se abrieron grandes grietas por las que salían grandes llamaradas de fuego, Jirou aun permanecía sobre aquel akuma, este parecía petrificado y no se movía, el chico esbozo una sonrisa sin sentimiento alguno, observaba con orgullo su inocencia.

Aquello era el mismísimo infierno postrándose a los pies de aquel exorcista.

-wou –murmuro con admiración la joven de la guadaña, aquel chico era mucho más que el paliducho de mierda que ella creía-

-ora…Jirou-kun es genial –dijo la londinense con admiración, mientras se ponía junto a Allen para observar el espectáculo-

-¡esperen! –Krory tomo la palabra- ¡¿donde esta el niño?!

Todos hicieron una pausa para buscar al joven de rubios cabellos, no se veía por ninguna parte y además los akumas no dejaban de llegar, cosa que dificulto aun más la búsqueda.

-¡aah! ¡Suéltame!, ¡suéltame!, ¡Rose ayúdame! –Gritaba con desesperación aquel chico, mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de aquel akuma con forma de payaso-

-Tsh –bufo el pelinegro con enfado, no alcanzo a tomar a aquel chico para protegerlo de la explosión y ahora un akuma se lo llevaba por los aires-

-¡North Crime!

El viejo Bookman se lanzo al ataque escalando con rapidez los edificios, pero de pronto un akuma de nivel 2 le cerró el paso.

-¡jaja!, ¿adonde crees que vas anciano? –Inquirió de manera sarcástica aquel ser, para luego mandar a volar al Bookman-

-¡Panda!...

Una estela de fuego salio del piso, cortando en el cielo las nubes teñidas de los colores del infierno, el pelirrojo ahora seguía el mismo camino que el anciano para lograr llegar al chico que se llevaba el akuma…pero nuevamente es interrumpido y el exorcista vampiro va en su ayuda.

-¡rayos!, ¡cada vez va mas lejos! –se quejo la pelinegra, mientras miraba a su alrededor, buscando algo que los pudiera ayudar-

-Eliza-san, ¿Por qué no usas tu inocencia? –pregunto el albino con una gota en su cien, aquello le parecía lo mas lógico…ya que el no se podía mover, gracias a la chica que se aferraba a su cuello, dificultándole un poco el respirar-

-etto…jeje –la chica rió de forma nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca- mi inocencia se daño, y no la podré usar hasta nuevo aviso, Komui-san me dijo que no la ocupara hasta que pudieran revisarme -saco su lengua en señal de molestia-

-… -Sakura, la chica de ojos violeta miraba a sus compañeros en silencio…no sabia que hacer, después de todo, esta era su primera batalla contra un akuma- maldición…

-Sakura-chan… –la aludida se volteo y vio a su compañera que le sonreía amable- ve y destrozadlos…es tu turno de lucirte –la peliazul guardo su guadaña en su espalda y empujo delicadamente a su compañera, para así poder despertar su confianza-

_* Renacimiento del infierno_

** _Activado_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: El anime/manga -man no me pertenece, si no que le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino, y lo uso sin fines de Lucro._

Capitulo 13: ¡al fin! La inocencia de Sakura Yuu

_**Saku…no entiendo muy bien lo que es el aura, así que comprenderás que las ideas no se si estarán muy bien planteadas…y los consejos que me dieron para hacer tus poderes fueron estos…**_

-Control de auras… ¡hatsudo!*

Una potente ráfaga de viento limpio el campo de batalla, ahora la visión era mas clara y no estaba ese molesto polvo, Allen y Elizabeth miraron con desconcierto a la pelirrosada…ahora esta permanecía de pie en el costado del edificio con una de sus manos apuntando al frente.

- Estela invisible -susurro en cuanto cerró sus ojos, para tomar mayor concentración-

De la nada y gracias al poder de la hermana de Yuu, una especie de luz atravesó el lugar en cosa de segundos, el akuma –que aun llevaba al chico a cuestas- seguía huyendo, cuando fue alcanzado por una de estas ráfagas de luz.

-¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!

Exclamo sorprendido al comprender que no podía seguir avanzando, ya que miles de manos lo tenían atrapado (n/a: las "manos" salían por los haces de luz), y le arrebataron al chico de sus manos.

-Lo siento…pero no puedo dejar que te lleves a ese chico –dijo en voz alta en cuanto abrió los ojos- muere

De los dedos de la pálida joven salieron una especie de hilos transparente, iguales al de los haces de luz, solo que esta vez se pegaron todos a los miles de akumas que rodeaban al grupo de exorcistas.

-(wou…) -pensó en su fuero interno el chico rubio, quien ahora descendía tranquilamente desde el cielo guiado por aquellas extrañas formaciones de luz-

Miles de explosiones marcaron el final de la batalla en cuanto la japonesa libero a los akumas de los hilos, sus compañeros la observaban sorprendidos.

-Control de auras, si se le puede llamar así -soltó la dueña de la guadaña sentándose a uno de los costados del edificio-

-¿con-control de auras? –preguntaron los dos únicos exorcistas que se habían quedado a acompañarla-

-esas estelas de luz, Sakura puede sacar de ellas todo lo que quiera…manos, cuchillos e incluso crear campos de fuerza con ellos, pero eso no es todo, los hilos que salieron de sus manos son los mas peligrosos –hizo una pausa para acomodar su guadaña- una vez que se te pegan al cuerpo no puedes huir, ella es como una sanguijuela…se alimenta de tu energía cuando esta débil…y para cuando te quita esos hilos, ya estas muerto, ¡ce finish! –Hizo el gesto con una de sus manos y ambos londinenses tragaron saliva-

-que bueno que Sakura aya mostrado mas confianza, ¿no Ayumi-san? –Jirou comento con suspicacia y aquella sonrisa, en cuanto descendió de los cielos guiado por aquellas extrañas formaciones de luz y cargando a aquel chico entre sus brazos-

- Tsh…si quieres explicación, tendrás que decírselo a ellos que te lo digan, no lo volveré a repetir –soltó no sin antes mirar con los ojos entrecerrados a su compañero-

--

-mmh…manzanas –dijo un apuesto chico de sombrero de copa mientras se acercaba a un puesto de manzanas-

-¡buenos días joven! –Saludo la señora con una sonrisa- ¿Cuántas manzanas quiere?

-déme dos kilos por favor –acto seguido la Señora empezó a empaquetar las manzanas-…señora, dígame, ¿Por qué esta todo destruido?, ¿acaso ocurrió algún accidente?

- ¡uiii! ¡Ni se imagina! –Comento con los ojos desorbitados aun por la incredulidad- miles de mounstros aparecieron y se llevaron a un niño, pero ¡gracias a el cielo que estaban esos jovencitos!, si hasta ayudaron a reparar casi todo, ¡que dios los bendiga!

-¿jovencitos?... –pregunto de forma dudosa el chico de lunar bajo su ojo mientras se llevaba una de las rojas manzanas a su boca-

-si…amh, como es que se hacían llamar –la señora parecía buscar la palabra correcta- ex..ex… ¡ara! ¡Pero que mala memoria tengo!

-no será… ¿exorcistas?

- ¡eso!, ¿ha escuchado hablar de ellos?

-emm…si y bastante –repuso con su mirada puesta a lo lejos, ya no le quedaba mucho para que se encontrasen-

-a que son unos buenos chicos ¿no?

-mmh… -murmuro- Adiós señora…que este bien –se despidió cordialmente de la señora, para luego irse caminando-

-¡pero que joven mas educado! –Se sonrojo un tanto, para luego seguir con sus quehaceres-

--

-¿Cómo esta Panda? -Pregunto el chico de rojo cabello, en cuanto el anciano bajo del segundo piso-

Luego de la misteriosa batalla con los akumas, aquel grupo de exorcistas encontró refugio en una posada, la gente del lugar no podía estar mas agradecida con aquellos chicos, les salvaron de los mounstros y además ayudaron a reparar la mayoría de los locales destruidos por la batalla.

-bien, es mas, ya esta en pie –contesto el anciano, para luego sentarse en uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala, donde se encontraban reunidos los exorcistas-

-Jirou-kun, ¿quieres café?, la señora dijo que…

-no, gracias. –Respondió secamente el chico de oscura mirada, para luego seguir conversando con las compañeras de su equipo-

-…ou, entonces ¿un Pedaso de tarta? –la ojiazul le aconsejo mostrándole la bandeja que traía en sus manos- esta delici…

-No –el chico se volteo nuevamente y miro agriamente a la pequeña exorcista, si las miradas mataran, aquella habría sido una certera puñalada en el corazón- gracias.

En cuanto el pelinegro se volteo, Eliza también lo izo y una muestra de dolor le inundaba el rostro, se sentía confundida, irritada y con unas ganas enormes de romper en lagrimas…¿Por qué la indiferencia de aquel joven le dolía tanto?, siquiera se habían hablado, siquiera se conocían, ¿Cómo es que alguien que apenas estas conociendo, ya te odie de aquella forma?...de pronto una imagen inundo su subconsciente, no era muy concreta y el recuerdo era algo borroso…era ella, vestida como para ir a un baile, era un vestido azul y con encajes negros…dondequiera que se dirigiera en aquel gran salón, las miradas eran puestas en ella, y recibía bastantes halagos de todos los presentes, pero sin embargo ella buscaba a aquella persona, no la distinguía entre la multitud, pero sabia que estaba allí...

-¡Conde Mikk se ve fabuloso el día de hoy! –Dijo una voz femenina y la Elizabeth del sueño se dirigió hacia donde provenían los halagos-

- ¿Me aria el honor de que bailar con mi Hija Conde Mikk?

-Cla…!! –Estaba a punto de responder cuando una chica con vestido azul le tomo del brazo y lo saco de allí, llevándoselo directamente hacia uno de los balcones- ¡hey!

- ¡no es justo! –reclamo en cuanto estuvieron solos, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho- ¡no es justo!, tu te diviertes de lo mejor con otras chicas y yo quedo de lado…eres un idiota T***, R*** tenia razón, no te duran ni un día.

-pero no te enojes…oye –el chico del lunar tomo el mentón de la menor y lo alzo para ver su rostro- ¿te dije que te ves hermosa con ese vestido?

- unas cincuenta veces, y te recuerdo que ya no te sirven los halagos por que…! –La chica de largo cabello negro no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el joven de cabello ondulado la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, tomándola por su cintura-

-pero mejor te verías sin el…-le susurro el chico en el oído, para después depositarle en los labios un dulce y tierno beso-

-¿Eliza-chan?, oí… ¡Eliza-chan! –el pelirrojo movía su mano con rapidez frente la vista de la chica, le estaba contando una de sus tantas hazañas cuando se fijo que esta estaba paralizada y mirando un punto fijo, sin prestarle atención- ¡oí! ¡Rayos escúchame!

-¿ah?–la pálida chica tarda unos minutos al reaccionar, un intenso rubor inundaba su rostro y sus pensamientos eran inundados por aquel nombre- Mikk…-susurro débilmente-

-Eliza-chan…estas muy roja –Lavi le miraba con desconcierto mientras ponía su mano en la frente de la chica, para comprobar si estaba con temperatura- … ¿pequeña-chan?

-… ¡as!, ¡baka usagi! (1) –su estado de letargo ya se había esfumado, todo gracias a que el chico del parche había pronunciado ese tabú…"pequeña", el que le dijeran de esa forma la irritaba de sobremanera, a si que en respuesta, aferro la bandeja en sus manos y le dio, con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza a Lavi-

-… -el pelirrojo ahora yacía tirado en el piso con un gran bulto en medio de sus rojos cabellos- E-Eliza…cha-chan –parafraseo con un tic en su pierna izquierda-

_*Activada_

_(1) ¡Estupido conejo!_

_En fin! A qui esta, y con un capitulo estra!, chan chan…unos adelantos…xD si lo se el protagonista necesita salir mas, no se preocupen, de aquí en adelante tendra mas protagonismo y Elizabeth estrenara nueva inocencia (es algo asi como la evolucion de la uqe ya tenia, la cambie, ya que Sakura-chan queria los mismos poderes que Eliza)._


	14. Disculpa

Hola.

Primero que nada, mis disculpas respectivas por ausentarme tanto tiempo en FF . net. La autora (ósea yo) a tenido un delicado estado de salud (entre esas enfermedades, la Gripe Humana) y por eso se ha ausentado tanto tiempo.

Gracias por leer mis aburridas historias, y gracias también a los foros de malos autores (en un principio los odiaba ¬¬…grrr) por ayudarme a mejorar. Creo que aquí no verán mayores mejoras, pero en mis próximas historias tal vez encontraran menos errores.

Por ahora solo iré actualizando esta historia, pero, solamente un capitulo cada dos semanas (o mas). Depende de si tenga Internet o no, o si mi imaginación da para terminar esta historia. (Pruebas, exámenes, libros, canto, kinesiólogo… LOL)

Aun no he podido conseguir un beta gracias al poco tiempo que dispongo en Internet. Aun así, me gustaría que siguieran comentando sobre en que más mejorar.

Tratare de subir mas historias a la red. Eso si… vienen con muchos errores ya que emigre de Cafeotaku y allí fue donde comencé a escribir.

Bueno… Creo que eso es todo por ahora.

Se despide Black Arlequín the Ripper.


	15. Chapter 14

_Hi! :D_

_Disculpen la tardanza y gracias por los coments. (Aunque allá recibido solamente el de los malos fics y sus autores xDD)_

_Bueno… aquí va la continuación de esta rarísima historia, que se acerca cada vez más a su final._

_Les daré un adelanto que los dejara aun mas intrigados… ¿La niñera de Road será un akuma o un Humano?, ¿Qué clase de poderes tendrá? Y… ¿Cuál es el plan que le encomendaron?_

_Disclaimer: El anime/manga -Man no me pertenece, le pertenece a la grande y única Katsura Hoshino._

Capitulo 14: Inocencia

En la pequeña morada, el grupo se encontraba reunido en la sala, el calor de la chimenea a leña inundaba el ambiente.

-¡Aquí están viendo a Ore-sama!*, ¡Carlos-sama!

-…Eh, yo soy Rose Chapman.

El grupo de exorcistas los miraban con un tic en su ojo, aquel extraño chico de hermosos y brillantes ojos azules era mas enérgico de lo normal, se la paso gritando en cuanto su compañera de largo cabello negro despertó, estaba feliz.

-Valla…jamás espere encontrarme con tantos sacerdotes –Sonrió, mostrando todas sus perfectas piezas dentales-

-Exorcistas –Le corrigieron todos al unisonoro, aun con el tic en sus ojos-

-Gracias por rescatarnos –La chica de ojos rojos les hizo una pequeña reverencia- y sobre todo gracias a ti Allen –Concluyo con una mirada seria, pareciera que no tuviera ninguna otra expresión-

-Eh…eh, no hay de que –Le sonrió el chico albino, rascándose perezosamente tras la cabeza-

-(Perra) –Pensó en su fuero Interno la dueña de la guadaña, esa chica no le agradaba- ¿Me quieren decir el par de mocosos, por que era que los perseguían los akumas?

-¡Ayumi-san!, mas respeto –Le impugno con enojo la joven de cabello rosa, aquel semblante de chica buena y considerada se le había caído después del ataque-

-Bookman-san, iré a revisar los alrededores por si encuentro algún otro akuma rondando –Diciendo esto el chico de largo cabello negro salio de la morada, todos los presentes se quedaron viendo como su silueta desaparecía por el marco de la habitación-

-… ¡E-e!, ¡yo también voy! –La chica de corto cabello negro lo siguió, saliendo con rapidez de aquel lugar, esta seria la oportunidad perfecta para aclarar las cosas, no dejaría que ese chico le bajara los ánimos- ¡Jirou-san!

-Panda yo también voy –El Bookman en entrenamiento también los siguió-

--

Jirou caminaba lentamente mientras la nieve comenzaba a caer, era extraño, el tiempo parecía no avanzar mientras caminaba sobre aquel blanco suelo… Llevaba las manos en sus bolsillos y aquel colgante estaba a la vista, de pronto saco una de sus manos de la calidez de la tela de su traje y la expuso a la intemperie, veía como los pequeños copos de nieve se derretían en sus manos, esto era tan…¿infantil?

-¡Eeeeh!, ¡Jirou-san!, ¡espera! –Gritaba una voz femenina a sus espaldas-

-Buuf…-

El chico de largos cabellos oscuros dio un suspiro antes de voltearse. Aquella chica le tenia arto, con solo verla su alegría innata se esfumaba.... ¡Paf!, un ligero golpe lo hizo retroceder unos pasos, Elizabeth había chocado contra el al no poder detenerse, ahora la pequeña exorcista yacía en el frió suelo con una mueca de dolor.

-¿Qué quieres? –Inquirió con una fría mirada mientras a Eliza le daba un escalofrió al estar en contacto con el frió hielo-

-Auch, eh…nada, solo quería acompañarte –Se levanto con una amigable sonrisa en el rostro, mientras se sacudía la nieve con las manos-

-Hazlo en silencio, no quiero escuchar tu molesta voz -Jirou se volteo molesto para retomar su camino-

- (Genial y salí sin abrigo… ¡Pffft!) –Se recrimino mentalmente, mientras se abrazaba a si misma para retener su calor corporal- Jirou-san…

-Te dije que no me dijeras la palabra, ¿acaso eres estupida? –se volteo con una mirada poco amigable, pero se sorprendió al ver que ella le sostenía la mirada-…Uhh

-¿Por que me tratas así?, dime, ¿te he hecho algo acaso?, ¿sabes?, si te es tan molesta mi presencia solo dímelo, así podría hacer algo y ale…!!

La londinense se estremeció, aquel chico la había tomado por fuerza de unos de sus brazos y la había acercado a su cuerpo, el controlador del infierno tenía una mirada seria y dura

-Te diré por que…me das asco –Al decir esto ultimo, el chico de gran estatura se inclino al rostro de la londinense, esta lo miro con tristeza, ya no tenia la valentía de antes y bajo su mirada, poco después el chico la soltó y prosiguió su camino-

Elizabeth permaneció allí durante un rato. Se sentía estupida y además, mas sola que nunca, levanto sus azules ojos para mirar hacia el cielo y pensó…_" ¿A cuanta distancia están las estrellas?, ojala pudiera recordar algo de mi vida pasada…"_.

Un extraño se aproximo a ella y la cubrió con un abrigo negro, la pálida joven se volteo y vio al pelirrojo a su lado que le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Traje tu abrigo, esta helando aquí afuera…y sobre todo si andas con esa falda tan corta –Concluyo el Bookman en entrenamiento señalando la prenda de la chica- ¿Vamos?, Jirou esta parado hay frente.

-…Mmh –Solo logro articular-

--

- Y bien… ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? –Pregunto el albino sentado frente a los dos jóvenes-

- ¡El gran Ore-sama estaba…!

- Grrr, ¡Carlos! – La pelinegra toma una de las bandejas madera que están frente a ella y se la rompe al rubio en la cabeza-

Allen la miro con miedo, aquella chica no expresaba ninguna emoción, excepto cuando se enojaba.

Allí estaba Allen, sentado en la cocina de la posada tratando de establecer una conversación con los dos adolescentes –Ya que estos no dijeron ni una sola palabra cuando estaba con el resto de los exorcistas, se negaban rotundamente ha hablar en presencia de tantas personas- Así que el, se tuvo que ofrecer gentilmente a interrogarlos, pero nunca pensó que aquel chico de rubios cabellos se la pasara gritando y alabando su ego.

-¡Por dios, al fin te quedas callado! –Inquirió la chica de rojos ojos mientras le seguía golpeando con lo que le quedaba de bandeja-

-¡Rose me duele!, ¡Rose! –Alegaba con las manos sobre su cabeza para protegerse de los golpes- ¡Ore-sama promete callarse!

-Bien -Murmuro la chica, para luego tomar asiento frente a Allen y apoyar sus manos sobre la mesa- Allen Walker yo soy Rose Chapman y el es Carlos Jooske, somos amigos de la infancia. ¿Eres ingles?, tienes un acento diferente al de tus compañeros.

-Emh si, un gusto Rose, Carlos –Le sonrió a aquella chica de mirada carmesí, era bastante observadora-

-Supongo que quieres saber la historia.

Allen no contesto nada y miro con seriedad a la joven. Carlos, el joven rubio se encontraba junto a la cocinilla preparando te, aquella historia iba a ser larga.

-Bien –Comenzó la chica mirándose las uñas con total despreocupación- Estábamos caminando por la plaza, como usualmente lo hacemos cada mañana. En eso Carlos –Señalo al chico con desprecio, Allen se volteo- Se acerco a uno de los arbustos ya que según el veía algo brillar. Encuanto se metió dentro de los arbustos, miles de esas cosas grandes empezaron a aparecer de todos lados, era horrible… Saque a Carlos cuanto antes de allí y empezamos a correr –Hizo una pausa para mirar al adolescente- bueno lo que viene ustedes ya lo saben.

- ¿Y qué encontraste Carlos? –Pregunto Allen mirando al chico que ahora estaba sentado a su lado sonriendo de oreja a oreja-

-Esto –De entre sus ropas polvorientas, el chico de ojos azules saco una esfera verdosa, Allen se sorprendió de sobremanera, aquello era una inocencia-

- ¿Es linda verdad? –Comento el chico al lanzarla hacia el techo, como cual pelota de estambre se tratara- Planeo venderla y hacerme rico con ella, aunque no estoy muy seguro para que sirve, pero algo tendrá que hacer –Carlos se encogió de hombros, Allen lo miraba incrédulo-

- ¡Carlos! ¡No hagas eso! –Le recrimino el joven de blanco cabello tratando de quitarle la inocencia-

- ¡Hey!, ¡Hey!, ¡Es mía!, ¡Yo la encontré! ¡Suéltala cabeza de animal desteñido! –Alego el rubio, metiéndose debajo de la mesa, para luego abrazarse a las piernas de su compañera- ¡Ves Rose!, te dije que no confiáramos en ellos.

-… -La chica observo a Allen sin expresión en su rostro, aunque claramente se notaba que estaba del lado de Carlos- Parece que conoces de ella, ¿No, Allen Walker? –La joven de oscuro cabello le miro con malicia, aquellos rojos ojos denotaban frialdad-

-Herr.… -El apelado no sabia que decir, trataba de buscar las palabras correctas para que todo saliera bien-

_Continuara…_

_* Ore-sama: es un prefijo japonés que se utilizaba para llamarse así mismo. _

_Ej.: Ore wa… desu. _

_Comúnmente solo lo utilizan los hombres, cuando se refieren a una persona menor que ellos, o lo utilizan para demostrar su ego sobre sus mayores._


	16. Chapter 15

_HoLa!, primero que nada gracias por los RW._

_Artemis__: gracias!, si, si son bien raritos los dos…jeje. Gracias por seguir atentamente con la historia._

_Sakura-chan: xDD, perdón pero soy un poco tonta cuando me explican los poderes vía sms, en fin. Me dejaste sin poderes ¬¬!!, tuve que renovar mi inocencia. LOL_

_El otro usuario que me dejo rw del cual no me acuerdo del nombre xD: lo lamento, es que estoy sin Internet y solo me he metido a ff para subir otro cap. Una cosa mas, tu email no se ve trata de separar las letras y reemplazar el arroba. Ej: wuanchunlero (arroba) Hotmail . es._

Capitulo 15: La caja musical

Aquellos tres exorcistas caminaban silenciosamente por una de las calles en dirección a la plaza. Jirou iba adelante con una seria expresión en su rostro, Eliza y Lavi le seguían a un lento paso. La primera lucia más pálida de lo normal y tenia la cabeza gacha, el pelirrojo le miraba un tanto preocupado.

- ¿Te ocurre algo Eliza-chan? –Pregunto el Bookman mirando a su compañera-

-No, no…estoy bien –Contesto esta en un tono apagado, para luego alzar el rostro y dedicarle a Lavi una pequeña sonrisa-

En eso los tres exorcistas escucharon una alegre melodía y risas de niños. Allí justo en medio de la plaza se encontraba un hombre tocando una caja musical, mientras un pequeño perico estaba sobre su hombro y animaba a la multitud. Un grupo de madres con sus niños los rodeaban y debes en cuando echaban un par de monedas en el sombrero que se encontraba en el piso frente a ellos.

-No veía esto hace años –Comento el chico de largo cabello negro abriéndose paso entre la multitud-

-Esto… me parece familiar –La chica tomo del brazo a Lavi y también se acercaron a ver-

Una nostálgica mirada inundo el rostro de Jirou, aquella extraña pieza de música le traía recuerdos. El Bookman que miraba de reojo al chico se dio cuenta de esto, algo estaba pasando aquí… aquel chico era bastante extraño, era casi igual a Elizabeth.

Esta última miraba con suma atención a aquel hombre con la caja musical, algo estaba trabajando en esa cabeza.

-Esto…-Murmuro la chica de cabello corto-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aquel lugar tomo la luminosidad de un día de verano. Elizabeth estaba junto al hombre de la caja de música, sin embargo parecía no ser vista por la demás multitud y aquel chinchinero tampoco se daba cuenta de su presencia.

Miro el lugar con suma detención y fijo su vista al frente. Esto era bastante extraño; otra vez los viajes de su mente se hacían presentes en la realidad… Pero, ¡un momento!, allí, justo al frente, entre la multitud, estaba ella, o eso parecía… Una chica exactamente igual a ella junto a un hombre de vestimenta elegante y largo sombrero, ambos observaban al hombre que tocaba la caja. Las risas de los niños se sentían por todo el lugar mientras el primate bailaba al son de la melodía.

- Tsh… -Bufo la pequeña de cabello negro al no poder ver el rostro de su "acompañante"-

Se observaba a si misma. Su otro yo reía y disfrutaba del acto de aquel primate, muchas veces el hombre que la acompañaba se acercaba a su rostro y le decía palabras al oído, para luego la "Eliza" del frente se aferrara mas al brazo de aquel elegante joven.

- ¿Jirou? –Musito la chica, de la nada y detrás de su otro yo, había aparecido el joven de largo cabello, este sonreía- ¿que demonios esta pasando?

Elizabeth al avanzar unos pasos para acercarse a aquella intrigante escena, no puedo hacer mucho, mientras mas avanzaba más rápido se iba disolviendo aquel fragmento de "recuerdo"… Todo volvía a la normalidad, excepto que Lavi y Jirou ya no se encontraban a su lado. Estaba sola, con aquella multitud de niños y mujeres rodeándola.

- ¿Lavi?, ¿Jirou? –La joven se volteo para ver si sus compañeros se encontraban detrás, pero no estaban-

La chica de baja estatura salio corriendo de entre la multitud. Lo primero que vino a su cabeza es que algo debía haber ocurrido, algún akuma debería haber estado cerca mientras ella estaba en estado de letargo, por otra cosa no la dejarían sola… ¿o si?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que denuevo se encontraba sentada en el piso helado. Al ir corriendo con la cabeza baja, ni cuenta se dio cuando se estrello contra un aristócrata.

- Hay lo siento mucho, señor –Elizabeth se levanto como pudo y se disculpo con una reverencia- no fue mi intención –Dijo tratando de no parecer muy afectada por la caída, ya era la segunda vez en el día que padecía un golpe de esos-

-N-no te pre-preocupes –contento este con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz- ¿Estas bien?

La chica de pálida tez levanto su rostro, y un rubor inundo sus mejillas al encontrarse con el perfecto rostro de aquel joven de vestimenta elegante. Aquel chico de pálida tez le sonrió y se inclino para tomar la mano de esta, para luego besarla en un acto de caballerosidad.

-Tyki Mikk, un gusto –Sonrió el chico luego de la acción-

-… -La joven retiro su mano con extrema rapidez, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de tratos- ¿Mikk…? –Pregunto un tanto confundida, había escuchado aquel apellido en alguna parte-

- ¿Ah oído hablar de mi Señorita…? -Hizo un ademán con la mano para que esta dijera su nombre-

- ¡Eliza!, digo, Elizabeth Azcaldeath –Le sonrió temblorosa mirándole a los ojos, conocía a ese tipo, de alguna parte- ¿Usted me conoce? –Pregunto mientras se aferraba al abrigo que le había puesto Lavi, en un signo de nerviosidad-

-No, creo que no… si la conociera no hubiera preguntado su nombre, ¿No cree usted señorita Azacaldeath? –El chico de lunar bajo su ojo le sonrió con amabilidad-

- Ci-cierto, jeje –Rió tontamente rascándose la cabeza. ¿A que venia tanta nerviosidad?-

-La invito a un café señorita Azcaldeath, veo que trata de escapar del frió, ¿no es así? -Aquel hombre miro con pena el largo abrigo negro de la joven, esta lo observo un tanto molesta-

-Lo lamento señor Mikk –Añadió agriamente- Estoy buscando a mis compañeros y…

-Los he visto pasar hace un rato –Dijo Tyki con una sonrisa- por favor, acepte un café, de seguro le vendría bien para escabullirse del frió –Le miro suplicante con una hermosa sonrisa, Elizabeth no se podía hacer de rogar con aquellos hermosos ojos puestos en ella-

-Bueno -Suspiro resignada bajando la vista- Ya que insiste tanto.

--

-¡Maldición! –Exclamo el chico de largo cabello negro al tratar de proteger a su compañero de aquellas extrañas figuras que aparecían de entre las sombras- ¡Lavi!

-… -No obtuvo respuesta, el Bookman en entrenamiento parecía hipnotizado-

-Pobre, pobre, pobre –Se burlo una voz en la oscuridad- ahora… ¡muere!

_En fin!, gracias por leer._

_A si, saludos especiales a Jirou-kun Abazcal y a Alex-cham xD_

_El fic se esta terminando así que me demorare aun mas en subir caps y serán cada vez mas largos._


	17. Aviso

**Anuncio importante.**

Bueno mis queridos lectores por fin hago acto de presencia en esta cuenta no tan olvidada. Seré breve para no tener que aburrirlos con largas cartas.

Como bien saben esta historia (y otras más de mi ) ha estado abandonada, muy abandonada... yo diría que casi un año. Les dejo esto para hacerles saber que historias ya quedan totalmente canceladas por falta de tiempo y ganas.

Another Dimension (KHR)

Me debato enormemente entre si dejarlo pausado por tres meses más o cancelarlo sin más con toda la pena del mundo. El cariño que le tengo a este ff es enorme. Por ahora se queda **pausado hasta una fecha no estimada**.

Make a Secret (Pandora Hearts)

**Cerrado. Se cancela.**

Fem! Varia Random. (KHR)

**Se cancela también lamentablemente.**

Princesitas Varia. (KHR)

**Cancelado.**

Juegos de seducción

**Cancelado.**

¡Venimos por Reborn! (KHR)

**Pausado hasta fecha no estimada.**

Una organización de desequilibrados. (KHR)

**Cancelado.**

Un Halloween de Pandora. (Pandora Hearts)

**Cancelado.**

Frenesí, locura que se contagia. (Bleach)

**Cancelado.**

Resonancia Monocromática.

**Cancelado.**

Bien... creo que es todo lo que tenía que anunciarles. Dar las gracias a las personas que me siguieron durante tanto tiempo, disfrutaron leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo. Y por que no mencionar a los "desagradables" –si, voy a ser sincera, no me voy con cuentos- mensajillos de los foros como: malos fics y sus autores.

Pues les digo algo con todo respeto: Jodanse.

XD En fin, sin deseos de armar polémica me despido. Suerte en el camino gente, que tengan días prósperos.

Los quiere TodosDanAscoMenosYo.

Panicofdollbastard Steam.

Panicofdollbastard . tumblr . com Tumblr


End file.
